One fox Two worlds Billions of lives
by RakketyTamTheHighlander
Summary: With Eggman defeated, Earth and Mobius face a prosperous future… but when Tails gets kidnapped on earth by two mobian's, things take a nose dive for the worse. Political upheaval and war? Will Sonic be able to rescue his oldest friend and save both worlds!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SEGA.**

**Please R&R. Enjoy!**

Chapter one

Can you feel the sunshine?

He awoke mostly to the sound of birds; and beams of early morning warmth, creeping up his furry face, tickling the small whiskers fanning off his snout. He yawned, blinking away sleep. Stretching, the male vulpine rolled out of his cozy bed, pulling himself from under its soft covers 'This is still too weird' he thought to himself as he shambled to the bathroom.

His reflection in the mirror caught his eye, orange fur ruffled and pressed firmly to one side of the fox's face, his deep nights slumber evident. He gave himself a shake to de-fluff and rubbed his light blue eyes, staring at himself in the mirror, '4 years since…' he sighs as he turns the two metallic taps of the cramped shower. Tails hoped in, shuddering with at its refreshing coolness.

"Oh! The shower going! Tails is up!" says Amy in the kitchen of the old freedom fighter house, as she flips her pancakes. "He better, he leaves today doesn't he? I hope he's packed" Amy peers to the living room were Sonic is standing, looking out the houses large bay window. Eyes sternly cast a gaze, obviously in deep thought. She sighed, 'poor dear, with no eggman anymore and Tails going to a human university, He's going to be even more down in the dumps' Amy walks over and gently wraps her arms around the famous blue blurs stomach.

"Hey champ come on, I made breakfast let's eat. It's not chili dogs, but it'll do. You'll feel better, I promise!" "One sec, I'm gonna' make sure Tails is ready" says Sonic quietly, turning in Amy's arms to look at her. 'She's changed' he thinks to himself, she no longer had the air about her of a young obsessed girl. Years of conflict with Eggman had seen to that. Amy was an adult, they all are now in their own ways. 'And to think, I used to run away from her' he holds her tighter and kisses her pink forehead quills; "I'll be right back" he spoke softly as he turned and headed to the stair case.

'Alright that should be about it' Tails smiles to himself at his neat packing, everything in its place, just so. "Hey little bud" Tails jumped a bit and whirled around to see his friend in the door way, "morning sonic! I'm just about ready, I smell pancakes did Amy make breakfast?" "She sure did Tails, so you're excited huh? Going to be an even bigger nerd eh?" sonic chuckles, "Yeah suppose I am…" Tails looks at the ground for a moment; he knew this was a big decision. He had taken almost a year to make up his mind, calculating the pros and cons.

'He's taking this better than I thought; maybe this won't be so bad' "Sonic? Just cuz' I'm going away to a human university doesn't mean I'm gone forever, besides you're the fastest thing alive! You can come visit me whenever you want!" he gives Sonic a big toothy grin. Tails by no means 'wanted' to leave his brother, but with the lull in action and peace in full swing… and with an opportunity to learn Human tech and explore a new world on his own? It was too tempting to the young fox.

Who after all was not a pup anymore. Sonic laughed and walked over to his oldest and dearest friend, "just never thought we would actually stop Eggman one day you know? and all this?" he said as he leaned to give his friend a hug, in some respects Sonic was right. Tails still found himself in disbelief from time to time. The war with Eggman seemed to go on for an eternity. And would have, but thankfully it wasn't so, the evil doctor had made a terrible mistake.

While trying to open a portal to his old world, he had reversed time and the fabric of space. To Eggman's horror he found the world he left behind was no longer a wasteland. Earth, was a utopia. When the two worlds were brought side by side, one planet on either side of a shimmering pool of light, probes were sent through on both sides. First contact was made, by Eggman. Misunderstanding the rip in dimensions, he was immediately attacked by the defensive Humans.

There strength was overwhelming. It took only a year from the time of the disruption in space flow, for Eggman to fall. The Mobian and Human alliance rolled over his robotic hordes with relative ease. In part mostly, to the human's destructive weaponry, black powder having never being discovered on Mobius. In the three years since Eggman's capture trade and commerce was established between worlds. Tails and the scientists of court Acorn were quick to create more portals, and with the help of the humans, ones that were stable enough for continued traffic from world to world. Tails had to admit. They were a quick and intelligent race, almost frighteningly so.

"and you be careful, I know earth is cool and all, but eggman was Human too, just saying" Tails rolls his eyes, releasing the hug "uh huh, I know you don't entirely trust humans, but they did help us stop Eggman's army when he opened the portal to their world, and now look, we have amazing new friends and allies, I can't wait to see what I can learn from them" Sonic felt a twinge of guilt, Tails was right, never before had Mobius prospered so, Eggman and his robot hoard had all but taken the resources from there planet. And with the portal to earth and the trade with the humans, Life was improving a great deal.

For the first time since he was little, could Sonic say he wanted for nothing. There was finally enough for everyone. The constant battles with eggman had takes its toll on everyone, and all the lives lost. This was the first real time of peace. And besides a brief uprising from Mobian's who wanted out from underneath the rule of the acorn family, which again with the help of the humans and combined might of the Royal Acorn army, lasted a short 2 years.

In the last year since found not a peep from the Independence. Any hidden cells were routed out by the infamous Acorn secret service, lead by the fanatically loyal Geoffrey St John. Sonic looked away rubbing the back of his head, 'and here I am getting all spiteful cuz' my little buddy got invited to the top Tech university on Earth to study with humans.' He quickly ruffles Tails bright orange hair and gives him a wink, "yeh your right, let's eat."

"Alright! ALL ABORED! EVERYONE GOING TO EARTH PLEASE STAND ON THE LEFT SIDE PORTAL PAD" yells the Conductor for the inter-planetary portal. "Well guys this is it!" Tails turns to Amy and Sonic, who both hug him at the same time, Amy being Amy was barely keeping to together. She blew her nose into her tissue "BYE TAILS! I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH! WHAAAAAA" Tails smiles and hugs her again "aw Amy I'm only a portal away" "Don't worry little buddy, she'll be fine" Tails couldn't help but laugh, Here was tough old Sonic trying to be all macho while holding back tears "Hehehe! You big blue baby!" Tails giggles jokingly, Sonic reaches out, playfully punches Tails arm "Off ya go nerd" The fox bends and grabs his bags and winks to the two hedgehogs, then steps on the pad he turns and waves.

The tall lanky, light salmon hued human conductor called out again "AGAIN! I SAY ALLLL ABOOOORED! Left portal pad leaving Mobius to Earth! ALL NONE PASSANGERS STAND CLEAR OF THE PAD PLEASE! ALL PASSENGERS MAKE SURE YOUR ARMS, LEGS AND BELONGINGS ARE NOT PAST THE BLACK AND YELLOW LINES!" After a brief moment there was single long whistle, then a loud *CRACK* a hot flash of electric green light, and in an instant Tails and the small crowd of Human's and Mobian's were gone.

"Well my hero, what shall we do now?" Amy asks while holding Sonics blue furred arm, the speedster sighed "I don't know… still kind of hungry… chili dogs?" Amy chuckles as they both head to the portal station exit.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SEGA.

Please R&R. Enjoy!

Chapter two

Amazing new places, Friendly new faces.

An intense sense of pressure filled Tails ears as the floor seemed to fall away from him, every strand of velvety hair on the fox tingled. The feeling was only felt for a moment, in the time it took to wink, he and the other passengers were transported through space. With a sudden "WOOOOSH" the pressure ceased, the odd sensation leaving through his finger tips and out his gut.

Tails could only describe the portals effect, as falling in an elevator while touching a metal door knob and receiving a shock, all at once. The fox blinked and shock his head, even if he had a hand in designing the transporters, he never did like the feeling. 'I'll have to see what I can do about that' mused the vulpine, he and the other passengers gathered up their belongings and made their way off of the basketball court sized pad when the over head lights stopped flashing there florescent orange lights. Tails was at Earth portal station Gemini.

Immediately the new smells and sights ignited his senses. He looked around in complete awe. Humans had a way with their architecture, shining steel and brass decorated the gleaming white marble pillars that held the ornately designed roof, the whole station was enormous. The pad Tails had arrived on was just one out of half a dozen. The portal station on Mobius looked like it was built for function only; this was a work of art, a perfect match of art and function.

A shiver withered it's way down his spine. His excitement was palatable. The Station seemed to go on forever, the young fox made his to a sign with what looked like a flashing neon rice bowl, and Tails licked his lips. Intergalactic travel takes a lot out of you. Tails was waiting in the short line to order his meal, the smell of cooking meats and vegetables saturated the air, alluring smells from other vendors mixing in, making Tails give a small shake of anticipation. He settled on a place with a red and white picture of a friendly Human with small spectacles, white hair and a tiny black neck tie.

The sign wasn't what pulled at the young fox's heart strings, it was the smell. Out of all of the scents that assaulted his senses, this one was calling to him. "Hey there, welcome to KFC. What can I get you?" the Human had to lean slightly over the counter to see the small peppy Mobian. The Human gave a sharp sigh, the noise brought Tails back from his stupor. The Human had an eyebrow cocked, and an amused look danced on his face.

"Your first time through the portal or something kiddo? Feeling a little sick?" Tails had, of course been gawking at the flashing menus suspended above the workers. And portal sickness was a rarity, the young fox was just so enthralled in his surroundings, with a constant work load to get stable, constant flow from the portals, tails had not had a chance to ever really take in what earth had to offer. Certainly not the food. "Ha ha ha! I'm sorry, I'll have, the regular?" "The regular" said the human completely dead pan. A flat, unimpressed look on the man's face.

"Look kid, don't play around, Order or scoot." "He'll have a two piece, on me." Tails turned sharply to see who the savior was; he honestly had never ordered human food before. Every outing had Sonic or Rouge, Amy, anyone, do the ordering. Usually being too busy to pry his attention away from whatever project he was tinkering with. Standing behind him was a older Mobian, a fox as a matter of fact. His fur was a reddish orange. He was a foot and a half taller than himself, with a faded old jacket, and a pair of odd, dark round sunglasses

. "Oh wow thank you!" beamed the ever so thankful fox "Here I have the money for it-""Don't worry 'bout it lad, least I could do for a freedom fighter, am I right?" Tails flashed a big toothy grin at the complement, and stuck his hand out; the other fox took it warmly, shaking it enthusiastically. "What is the now twice world famous, twin tailed genius doing here in Mega City Gemini?" The question seemed genuinely honest, friendly enough too. But Tails already had strict, explicit instructions to keep any and all details to himself. He was the ambassador essentially, to the Human science and technology field. He alone was deemed the best and brightest by his friends and the Court of Acorn. "oh, ha ha, just here for a conference, sorry I don't think I got your name?" "Eli, Eli Verns. AH here she is-" The older fox had grabbed the food from the casher and passed it to the hungry vulpine, looking past Tails at someone approaching. The human food was nice and hot through its cardboard packaging.

The smell was like ecstasy, Tails looked up pulling his eyes away from the succulent food, to see who had caught the attention of the generous Mobian. Curiously it was another fox type Mobian. A lighter hue of orangey red the new arrival was female, with curly locks of hair bouncing around the nape of her neck, bangs bobbing slightly over her green eyes.

Which shimmered an emerald green, like a deep ocean, other aspects of the vixen made Tails feel… Highly spirited. Interested in the two new potential friends as he was, the food in his hands was not going to eat its self. He would gladly help though, Tails opened the box as the two in front of him talked. There in the small thin cardboard box lay the "Two Piece" as the older male fox called it. The vulpine gingerly took up one of the two oddly shaped delicacies, and took a deep bite.

'oh-my-good-gosh' 'Chili dogs be damned' marveled Tails, the fried skin of the chicken crunched crisply under his sharp incisors. The tender meat of the poultry pulling way, producing a small puff of steam, and the taste… Tails eyes rolled in his head has he chewed the juicy meat. Meat was a questionable source of protein on Mobius, as you had to find reliable sources of the produce. Not many Mobian's had the stomach to raise their less… competent mammal kin.

Also depending on the variety of Mobian you were would dictate what you truly needed to be healthy, supplements helped considerably as well. Tails took no time to wolf down the chicken, "You liked that huh?" the female vixen was addressing him, this whole time as tails was eating he had completely forgot his manners, ignoring the two as they spoke among themselves. Amy was a dear but slightly burned pancakes had not quit fit the bill.

"Yes I did miss, Eli was kind enough to get it for me!" the female put out her hand, the neon lights from the many signs dancing on her emerald eyes, "Bonnie, nice to meet you mister Tails, I know all about you. Brave Freedom Fighter such as yourself" spoke the vixen, her voice was soft and sweet, causing his tails to swish. Did Mobian's really know of himself other then the Blue Blurs brainy helper? His chest puffed out, swelling with pride as he took her hand and gently shook it, "ooh he's such a dear isn't he?" It was a good feeling being recognized.

The older male fox, Eli, hand on a smile, hands is his jacket pockets. Eli nodded to his companion, "Don't be embarrassing the poor lad, bonnie. So mister tails, were may you be headed to?" "well I need to be at the conference center tomorrow and they're going to be providing me lodging, right now I have to find a way to my hotel to-" Bonnie cut him off, "oh but its early yet dear, you don't have to go so soon do you?" "aye she's right. Besides, this is your first time in an earth mega city no?" Tails tilted his head, confused, had he really stuck out like a sore thumb? "your cloths, you don't have any" "still rocking the Mobius birthday suit" teased the vixen and the older vulpine.

Tails hadn't thought of that, the two were both wearing jackets, "Humans prefer we Mobian's cover up our torsos at least." mused the older fox. "and the 5 minutes you took drooling at the KFC sign" he added, the female pressed a few fingers to her lips suppressing a giggle,. "You're cute aren't ya" she said, her voice was so soft Tails thought it sounded like a angel, "Hey, little guy, keep your eyes up here" she tittered , 'Oh god I wasn't was i?!' thought Tails, he could feel the blood rush to his face, "Hahahah how old are ya kid?" now the male was speaking, obviously aware the younger foxes had been caught staring at Bonnie's chest, he started blushing harder, "I'm eighteen sir" Tails said sheepishly.

Looking hard at the ground to avoid any more embarrassment, Sonic did say this was the age to start 'appreciating' females. But the last thing he wanted to do was offend the fox who bought him his first chicken. "how about we show you around the mega city before you head to your hotel?" Tails eyes widened and he looked up to meet Eli's, he had a grin on his lips, Dark shaded glasses glinting. "Retired Freedom Fighter turned 18 on his own on one of earths most provocative mega cities? 'carpe' diem' my illustrious friend" said the reddish fox, turning to walk away.

The female fox Bonnie reached down and grabbed Tails hand, "its Human for lets have fun! Come on mister Tails!" Tails was pulled along his bags dragging behind him, "It means 'size the day' Bonnie my dear" chuckled Eli, hands in his pockets as he casually strode ahead on Bonnie and Tails, As the three of them walked off to the Portal Station exit, Tails asked "are you sure Eli? I don't want to be a hassle?!" the older fox just laughed and patted Tails on the shoulder, Bonnie walking besides tails slid her arm across the young foxes shoulder to squeeze her mates arm, they exchanged a quick glance, sparkling emerald eyes meeting dark shaded spectacles, Tails couldn't help feeling that he was about to go on adventure.

He liked his new friends, sonic would be proud, this friend making thing wasn't so hard. They passed under the intimidating granite arches of the stations entrance, a buzz with Humans and the occasional Mobian all rushing this was and that, the sun lit up Tails eyes as the arches shade was left behind them.

Mega City Gemini was alive with noise, lights, the rumbling and screeching of the terrifically fast mono-rails that ran throughout the city like a throbbing artery system. The same rumbling from above could be felt in the young foxes bones from the ground, the pulsing of the underground subways the riddled the foundation of the megatropolis like tunnels of a massive any colony.

They walked up to a tall set of stairs the lead to the portal stations own mono-rail access point. They stood and waited for the mono-rail, chatting amongst them self's, three Mobian foxes standing among a small crowed of Humans and a Mobian here of there, were in deep conversation. Young Master Prower, eager to impress his new companions with his important mission, That he alone, brave Freedom Fighter after all, was trusted with. Besides what could happen, intergalactic war? Tails laughed to himself at the ridiculous idea, and boarded the speedy and sleek train, glad to be with friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

***Aside from my original characters*.**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SEGA.**

**Stay tuned for more chapters.**

**Please R&R. Enjoy!**

Chapter three

Growing friendship, or something more sinister?

The mono-rail raced by, 'Sonic would probably complain it was slow' Tails smirked to himself at the thought of Sonic rolling his eyes, tapping his iconic red and white shoes. But that didn't bother Tails, to him this was extraordinary. The light and sounds of earth's Mega Cities were almost intoxicating to the young fox, they had sprawling cities on Mobius but they again, were only built with function in mind. But here, oh here they were like a living breathing thing, he sat gazing at the colossal buildings and structures as they zipped by the windows, much to fast to take in their design.

"You look a bit star struck their Tails, it looks better at night" Bonnie purred and accentuated the T on night, sitting snuggly beside Tails on the red cushioned benches lining both sides of the mono-rail car. Legs crossed, arm across the shoulders of the peppy little fox. Her words caused the young fox too sit bolt straight and look at the ceiling on the mono-rail car, pleading with his blood to not rush to his face again.

Bonnie let out an amused giggle, looking at Eli sitting opposite them in the packed car, with her playful emerald eyes. He was gazing past the two foxes, a relaxed expression on his face. The corners of mouth twitching with amusement, the dusky light from earths setting sun danced around the frame of his round, dark glasses. Tails looked around nervously, desperately trying to leash his wandering eyes from gazing at the curvy vixen sitting oh so close beside him. Eli shot his mate a clever all knowing grin. His pale blue eyes seeming to laugh, peering over the rim of his shaded spectacles.

If Tails had not been so flustered he might have caught the look that passed between the two. And he was not about to complain, the mono-rail car was packed tight and Tails would rather be squished up to his busty new friend then squashed between two tall and odd smelling humans, Tails turned to Bonnie, eyes alit with excitement "this is amazing!" he chirped. The older foxes chuckled at his excitement, as the rail car swayed around one monstrous building after the next.

Tails switched his view from the skyscrapers to the ground, Humans, and from what he could see a fair amount of Mobian's, filled the sidewalks. Going about their busy days, "I had no Idea so many of us moved to earth, why?" Eli finally showed an interest in their conversation, "Wouldn't you?" it was Bonnie's turn to shoot Eli a look, "It's a new world right? That's all Eli means" "and looks like we're at our stop" Bonnie added quickly, as the mono-rail came to an easy stop. The breaks hissing softly.

'Upper level Main Street', the neon sign read, Bonnie wrapped her arm around Tails bicep as they disembarked the mono-rail, then teasingly letting go and giving a playful spin as she stopped beside Eli she spoke, eyes bright "so me and Eli thought you could get set up at your hotel and then we could really hit the town, would you like that little hero?" She leaned towards him, and gently tickled the young foxes chin causing Tails to shiver slightly, tails swishing and flicking randomly. Bonnie was making it very hard to focus. He was glad she wasn't going to be working with him, or this stay would be a true test of willpower. "Um maybe, I'm going to be really busy tomorrow and-" , Just then a yellow Human vehicle gently pulled up near them, its engine chugging away. A few Humans exited the back. "-I should have a good night's rest. Its import-", the look on the two vulpine faces halted Tails mid sentence.

Eli looked disappointed, shoulders slack, ears drooped. The funny dark glasses the older fox had on, hid his eyes, but even they looked down hearted. Bonnie had one hand on Eli's shoulder the other had her pressing a finger to her lips, she had a pleading glimmer in her deep, vibrant green eyes, attracting Tails like a moth to a flame. Guilt washed over the young Mobian, these two were so generous. And the young orange fox was getting an alluring vibe from the vixen. He started calculating, weighing the pros and cons as he always did.

The bad? He might sleep in by mistake and missed what Tails was calling the "Conference" which was really his own code for a meeting of some of the two planets, greatest and brightest minds. To miss that would render this whole trip invalid. An unacceptable option, but the young 18 year old fox desperately wanted to join them. And revel in his youth. From talking with the brilliant Human engineers while Tails and others worked to stabilize the potentially deadly portals in the first few weeks after Human/Mobian alliance was formed. Tails had learned that male and female Humans celebrated their 18th year with a popular Earth beverage, dance and feast.

His 18th on Mobius consisted of Sonic and the crew throwing Tails a party that consisted of over processed and now to the chicken obsessed vulpine, bland unappetizing Chili Dogs. With the usual antics of his oldest and dearest friends, it was by no means a disappointment, just… familiar. If Tails could spend more time with, what he felt were his admiring fans, he wanted to take it. His new friends were awaiting an answer, Tails relaxed his face, which was twisted with concentration. Sonic called it 'the Tails loading screen'.

"Okay! We should! Maybe we can do something a male Human would do for his 18th year?" The other two foxes visibly relaxed, "They call it a birthday silly" Bonnie laughed. "Haha ok, let's do it we-" she was cut off when the Human driver of the yellow cab who had seen the 3 potential customers, honked his horn impatiently at the three conversing foxes causing all three to jump, The sharp noise gave Tails a start, making his heart skip a beat. Eli snapped his head toward the loud and vexing noise, lips curled, sharp fangs flashing intently for just an instant. Bonnie gasped aloud, and put her hand to her chest whirling to see the cause of the startling noise. Eyes round, darting. "You guys going somewhere!?" the Human yelled through the passenger side window. Irritated, eyebrows creased. Three foxes climbed into the back of the car, Eli muttered something darkly to Himself as he got in, sat down and gave an annoyed huff.

The driver busily scribbling away at a note book in his lap barely even raised an eyebrow. Tails was the last to slide in to the taxi, closing the door behind him. The cab had a distinct smell, new yet familiar. The worn down leather seats were slippery and had various holes throughout the upholstery, the wooly inside poking through. The music from the vehicles radio was tantalizing to the small freedom fighter, its beat got into in his bones, and Tails couldn't help wiggling in his seat.

Thoroughly enjoying himself. Bonnie, seated in the middle, indulged the young Mobian. Twisting her waist in time with the electric beat, Eyes closed, the tip of her pink tongue sticking out the side of her pursed lips. Tails was starting to get the feeling that these two weren't mates, maybe siblings? He was starting to like these two more and more. The driver looked up, his skin a noticeably darker shade from the humans Tails had seen so far, when he spoke his words rolled of his mouth with a certain flow. Tails didn't mean too but he had to catch himself from chuckling aloud.

Tails couldn't make it out, "were?" he asked, "There" said Eli said after a time of driving. Pointing out his window as they turned into a underground garage, it was monstrously big building, must have been 100 stories high thought tails, 'whoa' he uttered as the taxi pulled up to a luxurious entrance to the hotel, 'the Court of Acorn really didn't spare any expense on this place', Eli helped tails get his bags out of the yellow cab, then without even Blinking, handed the cabbie a thin, narrow green sheet of Human currency, Tails couldn't help but let loose a big grin, 'this is going to be fun'.

It took the female human less than a moment too check the guest list, Tails was the first Mobian to be a register guest and the Royal Matrix Hotel, one of the best rated hotels in this high end part of Gemini. Eli joined Tails on the elevator to the 43rd floor, room 2956. Bonnie said she had to find a washroom, Tails said he'd let her use his in the room. But insist as Tails might the vixen insisted right back 'she would find one quicker on the ground floor', and with that she walked off. Hips swaying, tail swishing, oddly enough, like she was irritated.

Tails felt nervous now, had he said something to offend Bonnie? He didn't think so, at least he didn't think so! The only other girls the young fox had been around were Amy, Bunnie Rabbot, Princess Sally. He had picked up on their triggers early in life, and therefore avoided any and all trouble and drama. Bonnie was new, the ride up the elevator was tails chance to ask the older fox, was the bubbly, curvy fox related to his new friend? They sure did touch a lot, but Eli never seemed to bat an eyelash at her advances on him. Or were they advances? Was she just a natural flirt? Amy rose was horrible for that back some time ago, leading various members of the Freedom Fighters along, only to switch her interests to a different person. Tails furrowed his brow. He disliked flirts.

Tails had wasted too much time pondering the question over however. Trying to word it just so, when the door *Pinged* opened, and the two made their way to his room, each with one of the young foxes travel bags. Choosing then, Tails thought, to instead learn about his current companion. Tails started with what he thought was the obvious. "So what did you do on Mobius before you came to Earth?"

The piece of paper with the number the vixen was given was crumpled; someone had placed coffee on this, ether before or after the person handed off to the two foxes. The numbers were an odd set up, three numbers, then another three and then four. The line crackled too life after a brief moment. "Thunder." came a harsh, gravelly voice after a few seconds of silence. "Eagle." She said coolly. Another long moment of silence. Annoyed at the wait, the unpredictable and brash vixen gave off a loud and suggestive moan into the phones receiver, passerby's giving sideways glances at the four and a half foot tall fox that stood at the line of public phone booths lining the outside of the hotel.

"Knock that crap off. Are you with him?" Bonnie gave a girlish giggle, "Yeah, boss baby, we got him. I could have him licking-"the gravelly voice cut her off "enough, we've been on the line too long. Your too keep an eye on that idiot brother of yours. No mistakes. Acorn secret service has pegged you. There's no going back from here. The youngster knows your faces. Proceed as planned. "*CLIK* Bonnie Verns hung the phone up on its receiver. Her eyes wide, darting, peering into the shadows of the ally opposite the hotel, then to the roofs above her, making sure to see if she was being watched, face plastered with a manic grin, adrenalin pumping through her. The news both exhilarating, and frightening at the same time. 'So' she mused, 'Geoffrey St John knows we're on Earth.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

A crash course in Human festivity

Tails was in the hotel suite bath room, grooming himself for the evening. Anticipation making his furry fingers tingle. Eli and tails had been talking once they had entered the lavish space, Royal blue wallpaper adorned with white marble trimmings. Chandelier glittering, hanging from the ceiling, which was beautifully painted with bizarre Human art, the far wall held a large tapestry.

Scenes of ancient Human conflict painted with the greatest of care, the detailed image seemed to envelope the room. Tails could have felt wind, and smelt the pungent smoke of the Humans cannons it was so vivid. On one side of the enormous fabric hanging, Human males were in a tight square, faces grim and set in stone, eyes aglow with stubbornness.

All wearing bright red tunics, odd black caps atop their heads the primitive long stained oak and iron guns at their shoulders. They were 3 rows deep in there formation. The first row had the Human solders on their knees, dead and wounded comrades lay in mass at their feet. In the middle of the small band of red dressed Human warriors rode the obvious leader on a rearing brown stallion, large black three corner hat sat above his long white hair, which was tied in a tight bun at the back of his head.

Proud defiant look on the elderly man's face, the Human had many medals fitted with ribbons, a verity of colors pinned to his puffed out chest. One arm bent at a 90 degree angle at his waist, had his shinning steel sword held tightly in his hand. Other arm pointing at their fellow Human attackers, Tails had to wonder if these red fighters had traveled back in time. The enemy seemed next to be next to naked. Straw and grass skirts around there waists, dark toned skin, much darker then the taxi driver he had seen earlier. Thin paper like shields and spears in hand, charging their white, human counter parts, the gore and bloodshed depicted in the tapestry disturbed Tails; he had seen death and carnage before. Eggmans desperation in the later years made the "game" of world domination a suddenly very serious situation.

But it was totally different in the young foxes mind, the Freedom Fighters destroyed mindless, killer robots, hordes of them. It only got to be too much for the fox when Eggman started to robotize Mobian's. War was relatively clean on his planet. High power phasers left tight, cauterizing holes in the victim, easy to heal, just painful. If you scored a hit in the center of mass… besides from a horrifying numbing sensation, and subsequent death, it would be somewhat quick, clean. Thus reflective body armor was made, making conflicts on Mobius long and drawn out.

But humans discovered a chemical powder instead of light energy, which hurled hot, devastating lead. Tails found that out the hard way… with Eggman destroyed, some Mobian's were disgruntled with the constant ruling family. They felt it was an outdated monarchy. The decade and a half war with the evil doctor had tired out and frustrated a fair percentage of the populace. For the Royal Acorn family had taken to ruling the terrified and hungry citizens with a stern, tough hand during the conflict. At first… it was pamphlets, dropped by the bagful from tall super structures. Provoking the people of Mobotropolis into riots, when that was not enough, the "Independence" as they referred to them self's, was formed.

Made up of everyone from retired veterans of the royal Acorn army, to students, union workers and wives of husbands, who received nothing for their life companions sacrifice but a purple envelope. That letter had plagued Mobian families from Mobotropolis, to Angel island. The Independence had made deals with shady humans on the new planet, in the brief time when there was, for lack of cooperation, no regulation on the newly developed portals. They acquired human arms.

The resulting uprising was devastating. The standard Acorn solders reflective pharser armor didn't stand a chance to hot lead flying at 1500 feet per second. When more wives received more purple letters, in what was supposed to be peace time… the support for the Independence plummeted. As disgruntled as the percentage of the populace was, everyone was sick of death. Everyday commoners seemed horrified at the idea of Mobian on Mobian violence. When there was no one backing the Independence, the sputtering flame of revolution was extinguished. Geoffrey St John and the Acorn secret service saw to that.

Eli broke Tails out of his trip down memory lane by flicking on the TV of the lavish room, the noise and light tearing his eyes away from the tapestry. After a time when the fox was finally done in the bathroom, adding the finishing touches to trimming his nails and whiskers, he was ready. He puffed out his chest, and pulled off his best suave smile. 'Off to a Human party' Tails thought to himself looking himself in the large hotel bathroom mirror.

Suddenly nerves tugged at the young fox, what if he did something to embarrass himself? What if he hated the taste of the human's beloved liquor? His train of thought was broken when there was an impatient knock at the bathroom door. "Tails let's roll lad, the nights not going to be young for long, you're a busy fox tomorrow right?" he was right thought Tails, a busy and exciting day lay before him, but now, was his time to have a once in a life time experience.

Tails opened the bathroom door, and stepped out, Eli leaning on the wall opposite the bathroom gave him a thumbs up, bathroom light lighting up his odd glasses, making them flash like tiny metal disk's. Striking a pose, Tails flashed a toothy grin, "So what do you think Eli? Will Bonnie like it?" asked tails tugging the makeshift vest Eli had fashioned for him, "The places were going to tonight, they won't let you in wearing a 'Mobius birthday suit" The reddish fox quipped when they arrived in Tails room, witty smile playing on his mouth. Then asking if the young fox had anything resembling human cloths, to which Tails nodded his head.

The vulpine opened one of his suit cases, pulling out a pristine white lab coat, Eli's eyebrows raised and a smirk creased his lips, "This I can work with" and with that he pulled a small folding pocket knife out of his own faded leather jacket, He stuck the tip into the seam were the coats arm met the torso. And started cutting the stitching, when both sleeves were removed he put down his knife and bit away the excess twine with his teeth, and after some clever trimming Eli had fashioned Tails a smart looking white 'lab coat vest'. It was great for a last minute garment.

A deadly mix of anxiety and tension was playing a juggling game with the vixen's tummy. Acorn secret service was legendary. After Eggman was defeated the Freedom Fighters disbanded, the ones who still had aggression joined Geoffrey St John's group, sanctioned by the court of acorn and the King himself, to hunt down defectors. She sat in the lobby of the Gemini's premier Matrix Hotel. What was keeping Eli? Wringing her hands nervously, half expecting the handsome skunk and his men in their sleek black agent's attire to appear any moment. Bonnie gave a shiver of agitated excitement at the thought of the imposing, Acorn agent chasing her. She licked her lips, if she had a chance she was going to toy with that bastard, draw out the inevitable.

To many allies had been hunted like insects, 'for god and country…' as St John would say. When the vixen and her two companions dealt with the Young orange fox, she was going to render Geoffrey a broken man. Bonnie, turned when the solid bronze elevators *pinged* open, Eli was first to exit, then nothing. Her jaw clenched and eyes went wild, Eli smirking.

Bonnie was about to let loose a torrent of rage, 'The fool! He-!' her thoughts raced, then "TADA!" her glare turned to wide eyed amazement... mostly relief. She sighed. Tails sprang from the elevator; his three bangs geld back, in a white vest that came to Tails knee caps in length. Bonnie could have melted, not over their guest's new attire, over the fact the plan was still on track. She remembered she should have more faith in her older brother….


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

***Aside from my original characters*.**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SEGA.**

**Stay tuned for more chapters.**

**Please R&R. Enjoy!**

**-This chapter is rated Teen+, Alcohol and sexual references-**

Chapter five

Lights, sounds, smells and tastes.

"Oh my goodness! Tails my dear you look very handsome" purred the vixen, Tails beamed, eyes glimmering there sapphire blue… On the ride down the elevator Tails decided to ask His new friend about his female companion, Eli let out a bark of laughter. And explained quite simply that he was her older brother, and they just had a special relationship. But the one piece of news the older fox said that made Tails heart skip a beat, "and the lass seems to like you, little hero"

Now the nerves were chewing Tails from the inside out. He tried to remember any and all the lines his closest friend, and ladies man, Sonic ever said. His heart sank… they all sounded super cheesy! The orange fox tugged the reddish foxes jacket sleeve, Eli looked down, eyebrows held high, "Hmm?" "S-so your sure? What do I say? What does your sister like?" Tails twisted his hands together, biting his lower lip, this was all so new to the young fox. Eli lowered his snout, gazing at Tails over his shades. Husky eyes seeming to laugh, "Kid, you're a Hero of Mobius. You hardly have to say anything."

As amused as his eyes might have seemed, the older fox showed no emotion in his voice. Tails thought it odd but the door *pinged* opened, and he walked out, arms crossed. Shrugging it off for simply not knowing his new friends all that well, Tails stepped out of the elevator, giving another pose. He smiled on the inside; the vixen looked surprised, almost relived to see him. His worries of earlier ebbed away, she must have just needed to relive herself pretty bad. Her demeanor showed none of the agitation Tails had seen 10 minutes ago.

The three of them walked to the entrance of the luxurious hotel. Tails noticed a cozy little Human gathering place near the lobby. With a sign he had hoped to see long before now. 'Portal access phone', "Sonic, I forgot to call him!" Tails exclaimed. "Can you guys wait here? I have to make a call!" Tails chirped happily has he trotted toward the hotels Human lounge Bar.

The two older fox's followed Tails, stopping at the bar; Eli waved his paw at the female Human waiter. "So.." he said, looking at his sister with a cocked eyebrow "what did grumpy-guss say?" He turned to the Human, ordering himself a drink. "We have a slight problem, love" the vixen purred, Eli took the small glass from the waiter, passing her some human currency he raised the pungent, amber liquid to his lips, ice clinking in the glass. Eli loved the feeling of the drink, it burned. Humans had a million inventions, and this was the older fox's favorite by far.

After he took another a long, deep drag out of the sparkling glass, His sister reached out, took the glass and downed the remains of Elis drink, giving a shudder when the amber liquid warmed her all the way to her belly. Her bothers eyes alight with irritation, she purred. She liked acting like the dominate sibling. "Dutch said to keep an eye on you. He also said that the skunk and his cronies know we swiped Tails from the Portal station. They were watching him the second he arrived." Elis jaw tightened at the sound of the Acorn secret service leader, fists flexing.

That meant they knew they were in this hotel. They could be right outside the bar, Panic griped the older fox, and he spun around. Looking to see if there guest had vanished. Half expecting to see a phaser pointed up in his snout. But all Eli saw were Humans in lavish clothes sitting in plush chairs, sipping there drinks, and an orange teenage fox chatting happily on the Portal accessible phone. Bonnie's hand gently touched his jaw; turning his head towards hers, emerald eyes piercing his.

"It's ok, were still on track. But we should leave, and now. I have a youngster to seduce. Dutch said to continue as planned-" Eli's quick hand reached up, grabbing his sister paw in his strong fingers. Squeezing hard, causing his sibling to squirm.

A playful smile playing on the females lips, the pain evident on her sparkling eyes. The two siblings were always competing to be the dominant one. Eli stood abruptly, bending Bonnie's hand further as he got up. Her head dropped low, smile fading, face grimacing in discomfort. He put his free hand behind her skull, pulling her face into his chest.

He lowered his head, snout a few millimeters from her furry ears. The unpredictable fox inhaled deep, taking in his sisters sent, "Just remember were your really belong too" he sneered. Holding her face pressed against him for a moment then letting go. Bonnie lifted her face to the intimidating red fox, and smacked his face with her unrestrained hand, eyes burning with an odd, crazed respect for her older brother. She had on a wild grin, her neat, clean teeth glinting. She loved this game.

Ever since the two were young, robbing candy stores and setting fireworks off under teacher's chair, the power struggle between the two had been fierce. Even deadly at times. Long before Eggmans armada arrived on the pristine planet and ravaged it with robot hoards, the two had been trouble from the very moment the siblings could walk. In high school one of their favorite games was for bonnie to flirt with fellow students, only to trick them, unleashing her violent and unpredictable brother. It would result in the poor soul rendered broken and bloody, begging to know why the curvy vixen would dupe and trick them and do that to them. Needless to say two were kicked out of more schools then there were available in Mobotropilis.

Later it became bank robbing, then random hostage taking. Eventually the two were caught. They were sentenced to 7 years each. Eli ended up incarcerated for 10 years. The reason why, was the violent fox would play a dangerous game with the Mobius prison guards; he would save the grease from his meals in a plastic bag he had found. And when the clever fox had gathered enough, he would take a fellow prisoner hostage. Locking himself and the victim in a room, He would then threaten to murder the other inmate, ranting and raving. Until the prison staff had no other choice but to bust in the door of wherever the crazed fox had barricaded himself and his guest in.

But before they did, the fox would take the grease filled bag in hand, smearing it all over his body, working into his fur, making it almost impossible for the prison guards to get a hold of the crazed inmate. The damage the fox caused on the prisons staff was tremendous. Eli would do this often in his first 5 years of incarceration.

The reddish fox made it a game. After a while they just left him in solitary confinement for the rest of his sentence, with an extra 3 years. Totaling ten, He left prison seemingly unaffected. Too Bonnie it seemed like her brother came back from a 10 year vacation, they went right back to the theft, murder, and chaos they had loved.

Bonnie knew that Acorn Prison was a miserable place, to have her only brother and friend come back the same as he left, only served to reinforce himself as the dominate sibling. Still the young vixen got a kick out of egging her brother on, loving his commanding, and eerie vibe.

"Are you two ok?" Human still unsure of the strange new creatures, the human waiter looked worried. Having watched the conversation as it heated up. Sighing Bonnie turned her head towards the nosy Human, impatiently saying "yes dear, were fin-"Eli cut her off, "another drink" he said flatly.

The Human nodded with smile. As far as she was concerned, the- and the human still could not believe it, even after 5 years-the two walking, talking fox's were paying customers, the young female human would rather stay out of it, even if her better judgment told her that the male fox seemed… unstable. Bonnie shooting her brother a sharp look when the humans back was turned, "Dutch wants you sober." She hissed while the human poured the golden amber liquid onto fresh cubes of ice.

"Fuck Dutch" her sibling hissed back, releasing his hold on the vixen's hand. If this had been a regular job, she wouldn't have cared so. But this was important.

The machine spat out the receipt, Tails took it and crumpled it up. Tossing the paper into the wastebasket beside the expensive, planet to planet phone, Sonic wasn't home. The fox had spent 10 minutes of his standing and listing to that pink ball of spikes' go on and on about nothing important. At least he knew Sonic was keeping busy, according to Amy Rose the Court of Acorn and Geoffery St John had called him away on "urgent matters" when the fox felt a slender hand touch his shoulder.

"Hey hero, let's get going, we have a lot to show you!" Tails felt a warm glow in his chest, and turned around giving Bonnie a thumbs up "I'm ready to 'Rock and Roll' as they say!"

It didn't take long for the older reddish fox to flag down another yellow human car, the three of them piled into the back again, "To Zanzibar please" Eli spoke giving Tails a poke in the ribs with his elbow, laughing, making the young fox giggle, Tails was really warming up too these two. "were going to rock your world big boy" Bonnie teased, as she got in closing the metal door of the cab behind her, grabbing the shy orange fox's hand, reddish and orange fur, fingers entwined, together. Tails was almost to the point of jumping out of his skin with excitement, he had heard of human night life, longed to see it for himself. And now he had two, friendly Mobian's with him, both being fox type. The female even was interested in him, oh how he wished Sonic was home to hear what Tails was about to experience.

The establishment they arrived at was crowded; the music was pumping, shaking the bones of the young Mobian. A torrent of lights, 'Zanzibar' was popping. It was surprising how many other Mobian's were there, all of them seemed in a trance, moving there bodies in time with the thumping Human beats.

The different colored lights were pulsing, fog making the laser lights pop, strobe lights flashing. Bonnie was speaking to the young fox but for all he knew she could have been confessing her love for the freedom fighter, the music was so loud all he saw was the breath-taking fox moving her slender lips.

She grabbed his hand, pulling the young vulpine to the counter in the middle of the thumping circus of grinding body's, the smell of Humans and Mobian's wild hormones filled the snout of the orange fox. His bright blue eyes taking in the exotic scene playing out in front of him, there were Squirrel, Wolf, Hedgehog and all kinds of other Mobian types dancing and partying with Humans, Humans grinding against Mobian and vice-a-versa. Lights and pheromones flooded the vulpine senses; it was everything he imagined and more.

His hand was grabbed and a glass was thrust into it, Eli grinning like a mad man, head bobbing to the music, "TRY IT!" he yelled to be heard above the booming music, for once the older fox didn't have the odd dark glasses on his face. Husky blue eyes bore into the young fox's. Tails tipped the glass up his lips; the taste was fruity and crisp. With a bitter bite for an after taste, it was wonderful! He beamed at Eli, Eli beaming right back, pointing behind Tails, the young fox tuned, body involuntarily moving with the deep pounding bass. Bonnie was swaying her hips, her body inches from his. Emerald eyes sparkling in the torrent of colored lights, arms held above her head. Getting closer, suddenly Eli was whispering in his ear. The encouragement from his new friend helped, but this was all still so strange and alien to Tails.

Eli spun the young fox around back around, making their eyes meet. His hand went up, touching the bottom of the glass Tails had, lifting the beverage up to the younger fox's lips, tilting the liquid toward the vulpines mouth.

Tails didn't fight it, he let the sweet nectar flow down his throat. It burned slightly, the fruity over tones masking the harsh taste of the clear liquor humans called vodka. It hit his belly with a refreshing splash, Tails made a face for a moment, letting himself adjust to the sudden breathlessness he had. Eli spun Tails back around, giving him a little push towards his sister, sneaking a maniacal grin to his curvy sibling. Then turned his attention on a young grey, Mobian Dog type, with short bouncy locks of black hair, her busty hips swaying and dipping, Hazel eyes pleading, coaxing the older fox over. After a solid 15 minutes of dancing with his perky new friend, the thirsty Tails put his glass back on the counter, "WANT ANOTHER!?" the male human behind the counter half asking half yelling over the thumping music.

Tails nodded vigorously, the human reached under his counter, pulling out a clear bottle of liquid. "WHAT WERE YOU DRINKING?!" the human yelled again, Tails shrugged. The Human must have been used to inexperienced Mobian's, for he smiled and then tipped the bottle over, letting a fair amount of clear fluid into his glass, then grabbing a plastic nozzle from a set of different kinds of taps, sprayed a red syrup into the glass. Giving it a stir and passing the drink back to the young Mobian.

It tasted exactly the same as the last drink Eli had helped Tails chug, like the fried chicken the young fox had earlier in the day, he rolled his eyes at the tart, refreshing beverage. The music suddenly got quite.

Some Humans gathered on a stage, the lights going dim. Bonnie shook tails, excited. "OH! I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE HERE!" she yelled over the course of cheers, and was pointing at the stage in the corner. Three of the humans had trumpets, one was behind a complicated set of drums, three more humans stalked the stage, readying them self's. The lights went out. Then Tails heard a *CLICK CLICK CLICK-TING* and over the speaker a artificial female human said in a sing song voice "ITS TIME TO WIN!" and the band was off, a strong and defiant beat, the singers reveling in the crowd, who was in return reveling in them.

Tails found himself jumping with the mixed ocean of tightly packed humans and Mobian's, it was hot, his makeshift vest not helping the heat of the swaying crowd. Tails needed water, the band had been pumping out song after song, each as powerful as the last, and it had drained Tails. He was on his 5th drink, the Human liquor filling him with a confidence he had never felt before. There was a song or two during the bands performance wear Tails and Bonnie were pelvis to pelvis, grinding and swaying with the music, she had even kissed the young fox a few times. If only the orange vulpine could see the looks the two siblings were exchanging. There plan, although not complicated, was working. There guest was getting sloppy, a few times Tails found himself holding his eyes with his fore finger and thumb, trying to stop the spinning. Now Tails found himself leaning on the bar counter, desperately in need of water, oh if only the bartender wasn't busy.

Bonnie slunk away while Tails went to rehydrate. The vixen walked defiantly up to Eli and his curvy Mobian dancing partner, giving the intruder a shove, Bonnie flashed her fangs at the grey hound, who gave a ticked off look of disapproval, and took off into the crowd. Now she had her brother to herself, Eli hadn't even batted an eye at the action his sister took. He instead grabbed her roughly by the hips, spinning Bonnie around he started to grind on her cushiony behind in time with the pounding music, nipping her neck, growling his disapproval in his sister's ear. He warned her not to do anything like that again. Bonnie, back pressed tightly up against her brother's chest fur, simply rolled her eyes. 'poor silly beast' she mused, This was her game, not his.

The two siblings were still dancing and drinking when Bonnie saw tails wasn't at the bar anymore, another thing was bothering her, Dutch hadn't shown up yet. He was the one who switched meeting places. Was there another bar in 'Upper level main street' called the 'Zanzibar?, no something felt wrong. And to top it off, her sibling had been into the Humans drink again. He had crossed that threshold between comfortably intoxicated, to belligerent. Just enough alcohole to make the wrong decisions… then relief flooded the vixen. There he was, Tall and intimidating. Not quite as tall as a standard human, but one of the biggest Mobian's Bonnie had seen in years. Shiny short black fur covered the muscle bound Doberman. 'Dutch!' Bonnie broke contact with her brother, leaving the dance floor making her way towards there comrade. "Here" he said without any inflexion, she took two heavy items, both wrapped in black cloth, "has he been drinking?" he asked flatly. Bonnie cast her eyes down, she couldn't really pin it all on Eli, she had more then her share of the Human drink herself. But were Eli was rash and unpredictable she was mostly in control she figured.

"we both had a drink or two with the kid, so what?" she said defensively "Then return what I gave you. Go home." The vixen hissed at the hulking black dog. His hazle eyes boring into hers, "No were just as infested in this as you!" she said low and harshly. The Doberman nodded, and then looked around. Then back at too the vixen, "were is Miles?" Bonnie honestly didn't know, but had a good idea. She motioned to her brother and pointed to a blue neon sign of a human stick figure. Her sibling nodded, and headed in the direction he was shown. To Bonnies relief he didn't sway or trip foolishly while moving. Dutch didn't say anything, which after knowing the old war dog for a long time, she knew was a good sign.

Tails had to rush as fast as he could to the bathroom, hand pressed firmly up to his mouth. He would have spun up his tails and flew above the pulsing crowd, but with the booze coursing through his veins, he might not have even have gotten 3 feet off the ground before falling face first. He burst open the door to the stall, and everything seemed to want to leave his stomach at once. The toilet water turning a mix of different colors, Tails shuddered with every heave. When he heard the door opened and a strange voice called out "Master Prower?" Tails couldn't reply if he wanted to, the fluid kept bubbling up out of his tummy, filling his mouth. "Master Prower your in danger, is that you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

***Aside from my original characters*.**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SEGA.**

**Please R&R. Enjoy!**

***Stay tuned for more chapters.***

**-This chapter is rated Teen+ for excessive violence-**

Chapter six

From bad to worse and back again.

Hershey St John walked carefully into the fancy male bathroom of the night club, it was less noisy in there, and the clubs pounding music seemed to be muffled by the pristine white marble room. The only noise the black and white cat could hear was the gentle heaving of Miles "Tails" Prower, she ducked to peer under the line of stainless steel stalls.

She saw orange furred knees, and red and white shoes on the tile floor. 'Bingo' she smiled, 'time to report in, and get the hell out of here' she pushed lightly on the shinning steel door of the stall the poor sick fox was in, fur damp with perspiration. Tails turned his head, eyes glazed over, a silly bemused look on the smiling fox "oh hey Hershey! What are you doing here?" his face becoming very serious, he suddenly shifted so he was facing the toilet bowl again, legs wrapped around the porcelain throne, and gave another heave, shoulder rising and falling with deep breaths between expelling the fowl tasting stomach acid, the young fox retching every time he swallowed.

"W-water please" the fox asked, breathlessly, saliva dripping uncontrolled from the vulpine's mouth. Hershey gave an exasperated sigh, 'this was going to be difficult' she thought, how was she to get an intoxicated and barely conscious fox to safety? The cat turned from the stall to find a cup or anything to give the fox a boost of fresh H20, when like a strike of lighting she was struck in the wind pipe, her breath stuck in her throat, causing the black and white cat to gage.

She stumbled back into the stall, almost stepping on the incapacitated orange fox's twin tails, coughing and sputtering. 'Eli Verns!' the cat panicked, this wasn't good. The reddish fox reached in after the stumbling cat, hand grabbing and twisting the scruff of Hersey's neck fur. Eli pulled the athletic cat from the stall, almost lifting her slender frame off the ground. And with his other hand other hand stuck her square between the breasts with a flat palm.

Bruising the cat's sternum, the air forced out of Hershey's lungs opened her closed throat; she flailed backward with the force of the hit, taking deep mouthfuls of air, steadying herself. The red fox stood there, his glinting shades back on his face, reflecting the florescent white bathroom lights like bright, cruel suns, glaring at the Acorn agent. She took a step forward, hands at the ready.

Her left foot shot out, heal aimed between the eyes of the manic fox, with impressive speed the fox ducked around the blow. Hershey continued the torrent of kicks and punches, every time ether missing or doing little to slow the aggressive fox. Her leg swiped over the foxes head again, heal connecting hard to the side of the attacker's face, with a crunch his glasses flew off his snout, the thick thud of boot meeting furry face caught Tails attention, he wasn't sure at first but now he was certain there was a commotion going on behind him.

'If only the room would stop spinning for just one moment' he moaned to himself. Hershey felt her insides jump with excitement; the powerful kick she had landed spun the male fox around. Now was her chance, she leaped up high, heal of her boot shooting out again, catching the fox in the center of his back, but her heal caught a fold of his jacket, making her lose her balance mid air. She hit the floor hard, tail bone smacking the smooth hard tile floor, pain shooting up her back, eyes clenched shut she let a anguished cry escape from her lips, Eli had stumbled forward, catching himself with his out stretched hands against the marble wall. Side of his face throbbed, his back ached, and he whirled around.

The booze fueling his already over the top aggression, He dove forward tackling the sore black and white cat, they rolled over each other, Eli growling, eyes alight with.. Was it joy? Or rage? Hershey couldn't tell, she did however know she needed to reach her radio fast. She was in over her head; Eli was on top of the Acorn agent, Hershey St John lifting a knee, getting it between her and the aggressor. She pushed with all her might, flinging the fox off of her, she took the advantage and in return dove on Eli, fists pumping, arms lifting and falling like pistons of a high performance car.

But try as she might the Fox had his arms up, seeming to know where the cat was going to strike next, shifting his block to match her blows. Hershey changed tactics, she tried to wrap her arms around the bigger male Mobian's neck, she rolled, getting under the aggressor. Wrapping her legs around his waist, and tried to lock it in place, but Eli had been anticipating when the fight was going to go to the ground.

Ten years of fighting armored and armed prison guards gave the fox more than enough experience to counter almost anyone when it came to hand to hand. Hershey St John was trained, she spent 4 years after Eggmans defeat with the secret service. The Acorn agent had fought killer robots, mad wizards and Independence traitors, she was a recognized fighter.

It was her spirit and confidence as an agent that attracted her husband Geoffrey St John too her. Eli had almost 5 years more than her in hand to hand combat; he had ten years in total in fact. And prison guards were always armed.

He relaxed, letting the cat get under him, and then rising his pelvis up as high as he could; he thrust it down, his backside forcing Hershey's breath from her again lungs again, her hold weakened. Eli broke his right arm free, brining it across his chest and brought his elbow back in two fast, rapid cracks to the side of Hershey's face. Stars burst from her vision, blurring the world around her; the fox sprang up swinging his foot across the helpless cats face.

The stinging in her jaw only made the stars and spots flashing in front of her eyes worse. The momentum of the swift kick forced her head to crack on the floor. Tails was speechless; he had slumped on the cold, tiled floor. Through the spinning he had seen the cats sleek black leather shoes and customary gray agent's slacks, dancing with the worn faded boots and reddish leg fur of Eli, Confusion and fear sending warnings zipping through the young genius brains. Why were his old and new friends fighting?!

The confusion making his empty stomach churn again, Tails moaned in discomfort. The young foxes head was pounding now. He had never felt so ill in his whole young life. Eli lent down lifting the Acorn agent up, she let him only to turn around, still dizzy from the heavy kick to her face, she took a swing at the older fox. The cat's fist hummed past Eli's ear, he raised his hands, something glinted, and fists lased out. Hershey was confounded, thumps ravaging her torso and face, every fist she shot out in reply was swiped aside with seemingly no effort from the older fox. She started to feel light headed, like she had been fighting for an eternity, confusion riddled the black and white cats face.

Her vision was blurring, were her hands getting numb too? Elis eyes were beaming; his flurry of punches had halted. An amused look playing on his face, odd husky blue eyes ablaze with joy, Hershey took the brief moment to ready herself for the expected follow up hits, but they never came, the fox just stood there. That creepy look dancing upon his features, suddenly she hit the floor, knees cracking loudly on the hard tiled floor.

Her breaths were wheezing, shallow. Her torso started to throb. Hershey looked down. Horror written across her face, she held her aching belly with her hands, she could feel warmth, wet warmth. Her black blazer was leaking blood, over a dozen, inch and half incisions dotted her torso. A puddle of her crimson blood ebbed outwards from where she sat kneeling 'T-the bastard…' her mind raced…

With tremendous effort she rose to her feet, fists raised. She took a shaky step towards the grinning fox. Her legs felt like jelly. She stumbled into the arms of her enemy. He crouched with her, gently supporting her as she slunk to the floor. Her tongue was dry, and it was getting awfully cold.

She stared up at the older fox, who was supporting her head, gazing into her fading blue eyes. Amusement dancing on his features, "w-why are you doing this?" she sputtered, "why Tails, why is he important" she asked, feeling colder with every raspy breath. "shhhhhh" the older fox shushed the dyeing cat, stroking her damp forehead, beads of sweat collecting on her brow.

"It's time to let go, you know you want too. I set you free, see?" the fox whispered gently. Eyes beaming with sick enjoyment, Hershey's head rolled toward the gleaming steel stalls. Were only 5 minutes ago she had almost got the young freedom fighter out and safe.

Tails was curled into a tight ball, terrified eyes transfixed on his former comrade. She reached out to the little fox, fingers quaking. And with a small gasp her head fell slack. Never to rise again, the last thing to cross the brave Acorn agents mind was her loving husband, probably worrying about her, her heart ached one last time for the times they had, a small sob left her cold lips before peace finally took her.

Then all was quiet, the thumping of the music in the club in the background. Eli dropped the now dead Acorn agent unceremoniously. Her limp head hitting the floor with a sickening thud, the fox turned to the sink, washing his razor sharp folding knife.

A smile upon his lips as he rinsed his stained hands and deadly tool. The only sounds coming from the restroom was the swishing of water in the sink, and the gentle sobs from Tails. Who was more scared at that moment then he had ever felt in his whole life, he had made a terrible mistake trusting these strangers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

***Aside from my original characters*.**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SEGA.**

**Please R&R. Enjoy!**

***Stay tuned for more chapters.***

Chapter seven

Fear the Reapers

Rob O' the Hedgehog couldn't stand the silence anymore, 10 minutes was a long time. The teal spiked agent turned to his third partner for his mission. Antoine D'Coolette, one hand was on the steering wheel of the black human vehicle, gripping it tight. In the coyote's other hand was on the hilt of his sleek and polished saber. Fingers tapping it impatiently, both of their radios were silent.

"it 'aze been far to long, I do 'not like 'zis, it's not like madam St John to be late reporting in, wee?" "No, tis not a fair sign, I pray we might have to intervene, shall we?" The two Acorn agents opened the heavy steel doors of the black sedan, both in Royal acorn dress. A black blazer, and grey slacks. It was only deemed necessary on outings to Earth. A shiny brass, acorn shaped, quarter sized badge pined to their left lapel.

Rob O' gave a grunt of annoyance, his teal spines would always find a way to pop out of the black expensive fabric. As he adjusted himself, the hedgehog gave Antoine a nod, both reaching under their blazers and discreetly flipped the activation switches on their pulse phasers. Antoine disliked the clunky and heavy weapons, preferring his razor sharp saber. The coyote had long since left his crippling fear behind him after the seemingly endless years of conflict with Eggman, but this was 'Earth after all'.

The brown and blond furred coyote gave a shudder, and palmed the glinting hilt of his sword; this whole mission gave him a bad feeling. 'Geoffry 'ad better know what 'e iz doing' Antoine thought as the teal hedgehog and himself made their way around to the side alley of the club, the side walk was abuzz with life, and the bouncers were not about to let two Mobius agents in armed, or otherwise. Officially they were not even there; the Human governments had made it strictly clear they wanted any Mobius police or agents to go through them.

Hershey was easy to get in; she took off her brass badge and roughed up her hair with a bit of gel. Unbuttoning her blazer and letting her female… advantages reveal them self's, she looked like a Mobian Female ready to party. The two other agents were going to have to get in another way, "alas, I fear this might be harder than thou had thought." Rob quipped as they stalked the empty and damp ally. When they had almost gave up, a door that had blended into the wall with a thick layer of grime, opened and one of the Female bar tenders stepped into the ally and pulled out a thin white human delicacy, a cigarette.

The two agents gave each other a cunning look, "allo madam" Antoine said as the coyote bowed low. Looking into the female humans eyes with his sparkling azure blues, a charming smile creased his thin lips. "Oh hi there, what can I do for you two?" she replied, an amused grin across her face. Antoine and his two fellow agents had learned one thing about operating in human territory, 90% of humans were very taken with their walking, talking animal counter parts.

Most humans still couldn't believe that it was true, before Mobius was there sister planet, Humans would write stories and make movies of animals that could do just that, walk and talk. Females would get all mushy and girlie when Rob O' or Antoine laid the charm on, and the same worked well with Hershey on Males, although for different reasons. The curvy and charming wife of Geoffry St John used her advantage to find out info from several shady Earthlings were there targets went after they left the hotel.

When the female human was thoroughly involved in the life story of the brave and daring Antoine D'Coolette, Rob O' the Hedgehog slunk around the human into the back staff area of the club. 'Oh how I wish he wouldn't embellish so,' the poetic teal hedgehog sighed. He made his way quickly out of the messy staff room, it smelled of old shoes and too much deodorant mixed to together, 'were art thou Hershey St John? And where be you, Master Prower?' worried Rob O'. The teal hedgehog walked to the main floor of the club, it was loud and the air was hot and humid, Humans and Mobian's were dancing in thick mixed groups. The lights were a flicking torrent of florescent colors, seeming to flash in beat with the thumping, trance like music.

Rob O' was taken aback, this was very odd and strange to the Shakespearian hog. 'I won't be able to spy any-beast of importance with this insufferable distraction' the teal acorn agent reached behind him and pulled out the small yet high powered agent to agent radio, "HERSHY?! CAN THOU HEAR ME?!" Rob O' yelled over the pounding music.

Tails lay frozen; the bright lights of the bath room seemed to be glairing as bright as the sun off the reflective white tiles, the young foxes head was pounding from his upset stomach, the taste of too much cranberry vodka and bile was stuck to the vulpines tongue. His terrified eyes still transfixed on his old ally, her body lay still on the cold floor. The puddle of crimson had stopped spreading, her eyes staring up unblinking at the bright florescent lights, the taps went silent, Tails saw Elis boots turn and head towards his stall, his eyes grew wide and the young fox backed further into a ball.

Suddenly the swinging door of the large bathroom swished open, Tails eyes darted to the source of the sound. His little heart sank, each beat making his headache throb painfully. He recognized the female boots, loose leather only half tied, small stubby heels clicking with each step. The other pair Tails didn't know. They were a shiny black, thick rubber soles, tightly laced the tall boots went almost all the way up the green fatigues of the stranger.

"aw hey kitty kitty kitty, aren't you a cute little pussy cat," Bonnies voice cackled out, laughing, Tails almost threw up again. From under the stall Tails saw Bonnie pounce on the body of the fallen Acorn agent. Stroking her ears, and lightly smacking Hershey's cold face, Bonnie turned her glimmering emerald eyes to meet Tails. The vixen let out a cruel purr, letting the cats head fall with a smack on the floor. It was too much, the fear and confusion, if Tails hadn't felt so terrified he would have been furious.

The stranger spoke, the young orange fox cringed. He sounded mean; his voice was raspy, gruff. "Well that's one agent down; I didn't think they would be here this soon. We must leave, get the freedom fighter." Bonnie pushed the door open, Tails bolted up, meaning to make a dash for it but his vision blurred, and his head started to spin. The alcohol had done its damage. He was helpless, he fell backwards, bottom hitting the toilet hard. Bonnie let out another laugh, "aw dear, I didn't even need to drug you. Don't you love human drink?" she giggled again moving forward and sat on the young foxes lap, her tail curling around his back, intertwining with his. Tails recoiled, turning his head away, sobbing gently.

"W-why Bonnie? Why are you guys doing this?" his tears blurring his vision worse than the spinning effect of the alcohols he had ingested. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on the young foxes quaking shoulders, "aw baby boy, it's just a game. I love you my dear be strong, you're going to help us kill your friends" Tails shut his eyes tight, stomach churning again, he let out a slow sob, "n-noooo please, why?! what did they do?" "Stop tormenting the lad" Eli spoke, reaching in the stall and pulling his sister off the other fox; Dutch stepped in after, kneeling down and putting a heavy strong hand on the vulpines shoulder. Tails looked at the big black Doberman; tails blinked his tears away, his breath caught in his throat "w-who are you?" "I'm the one who's going to burn Mobius" his dark hazel eyes had no humor in them. They were cold. But his voice was softer. Tails glared at the big black dog, letting out a small hiss. Dutch stood up, shaking his head. The Doberman had a matching army green vest, it was unbuttoned and he reached into it, "I'm afraid I still see too much fight in your eyes mister Prower. And it's a long drive we have…" Dutch pulled out a thin syringe, his left hand shot out, grabbing Tails roughly by his arm.

It felt like the dog had crushed his bicep, then Dutch stuck the needle in his arm, it was so quick tails was confused if it even happened, the only reassurance that he had that it did, was the steady throbbing pain in his arm. Dutch tucked the in syringe into a little black case and slid it back into his green vest. It was fast, his whole body felt like he was sinking, the spinning got even worse. He tried to say something in protest but his already slurred speech became inaudible. Before the young freedom fighter went under, he heard something that made his slowing heart beat skip. "HERSHY!? CAN THOU HEAR ME?!"

Dutch spun around, supporting the now unconscious fox buy the scruff of his neck, the two reddish foxes were staring wide eyed at the dead cat, her radio crackling to life. "She wasn't alone?!" Dutch barked, glaring at the two siblings the Independence veteran had recruited; he growled "Deal with whoever the hell that was! Bonnie has your gun Eli, Don't fuck this up! Meet me at the warehouse when you're done here" The two red foxes nodded and smirked at each other, Dutch turned, heading to bathrooms rear exit, a door with a sign reading "Staff only" And with a tremendous kick, splintered open the door. His gleaming .44 magnum in one of his massive paws, and the helpless, unconscious Tails over a muscle bound shoulder.

The two vulpine siblings unwrapped the gifts Dutch had given them; Bonnie received a berretta .9mm with some extra magazines. It's blued metal finish gleaming in the light. Eli took off the black tarp which was wrapped around his firm arm; it was a .45 caliber. Mat black finish, with dark stained wooden panels on the grips, 'colt 1911' etched in the metal of the gun. The siblings grinned from ear to ear. They embraced in a tight hug. "Shall we go play now my love?" Eli asked smirking, his light blue eyes dancing with anticipation, Bonnie pulled back the slide of her .9mm, "Lets" and they moved to the customer entrance to the bathroom, Guns at the ready. 


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

***Aside from my original characters*.**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SEGA.**

**Please R&R. Enjoy!**

***Stay tuned for more chapters.***

**-This chapter is rated Teen+ for excessive violence-**

Chapter Eight

The unrest befor the storm

Rob O' the Hedgehog walked carefully around the Female bathroom, It was impressive to the teal hog, sparkling white marble walls; gleaming white tiles covered the impeccably clean floor. It smelled like lemon and pine. He ducked low to one knee and looked under the line of shining metal stalls, the hedgehog sighed. There was no one in the bathroom.

"Hershey? Can thou read me? I'm moving to look in the male Human bathroom, Have yee found Master Prower?"

The two reddish foxes stopped before reaching the door when the dead agent's radio crackled to life again. They looked at each other wide eyed; Bonnie turned and sprinted into the closest stall to the clean white door. Eli put his back up against the wall beside the door frame of the male restroom. Tucking the heavy pistol back in his jacket, fists raised, tensing up.

Rob O' opened the door to the human female bathroom. Giving start, he blushed and stepped aside, the two young and giggling human ladies walked in the room behind Rob O'. One of the women rubbing the teal hogs head spikes playfully and then turned her attention back to her friend as the door to the luxurious clubs rest room swung closed behind them.

The teal hog shook his head, the humans perfume lingered around his nose. His green eyes blinking away the curvy females distracting form out of his mind, he looked back at his radio. Still no reply, there was only one place left to check, the male restroom in front of the teal hog. He pressed a little red button on the side of his small hand held communication device tree times, his signal to Antoine that he wanted assistance.

He put it into its holster on his belt, and reached into his black blazer and grabbed the familiar and comforting handle of his pulse phaser. His two partners may have disliked the 'light energy' weapons, but Rob O' the hedgehog had natural aim, years of combat with his bow and arrows had made the Shakespearian hog extremely adept with the matt stainless steel device. It was his new preferred weapon; he put a teal furred hand on the door and gently pushed the swinging restroom door open, gingerly taking a step into the bath room, phaser at the ready.

Antoine D'Coolette was now stuck in the one disadvantage he disliked most. The distraction had worked, almost too well. The female, who referred to herself as 'Rebbeca' was now onto her third cigarette, and was intently explaining her life in great detail. Antoine sighed on the inside; the coyote was losing his patience's, when the grimy door opened behind her. A human with very dark skin gave an exasperated groan, "Rebecca! Your break was over like 10 minutes ago, come on we got drinks to make!" the tall skinny male pleaded.

Then Antoine's heart skipped a beat, his radio gave off three squeaks. "em, excuse' moi madam', May I use le facilities? I am afraid that 'ay have to relieve mah self. It's a cold night tonight wee?' he asked smoothly, the black human gave a shrug when his fellow employ gave him a look, "I don't care just make sure he buys a drink or something, please can we get back to work now?" the humans irritation working to Antoine's advantage.

The coyote had just stepped into the clubs staff room when there were three loud cracks, the two employs looked at each other in fear, it sounded like gun shots in the club. The panicked coyote ran out of the staff room, his heart sank; the crowed was also in a panic. They were all trying to get out of the building, Antoine gave a disgruntled sniff and proceeded to push his way past the ocean of scared humans and Mobian's, the bathrooms were so close yet so far.

Rob O' the hedgehog peered into the bathroom, sparkling surfaces making him have to adjust his eyes yet again from the dark hallway of the club. Squinting he took another step, the door swished shut behind him, another step, he gulped, another step and the teal hog had to force a bit of bile back down his throat. His heart ached, Hershey lay in a large puddle of her own blood, dull blue eyes locked in a endless gaze at the ceiling. The agent reached behind him for his radio, he had let his guard down, and Eli had waited till the last moment. The older Fox shot out a clenched fist, catching the hedgehog square in the jaw.

Rob O' clutched his aching jaw, dropping his high powered laser on the tiled floor, it skittered across the gleaming polished ground stopping lightly against Hershey's still feet. The hedgehog wasn't close to the speedy blue hero of Mobius, Sonic, but the teal hog was a skilled fighter, as were all of King Acorn's secret service agents. He recoiled on his feet; ducking low as the reddish fox let loose a wide swing to Rob O's other cheek.

The hedgehog kicked out, catching the older fox low in the gut, Eli's legs buckled underneath him, his knees cracking off the hard tiles. Rob O' switched feet, still in a ducking pose he shot out another swift foot, hitting Eli in the chest as the fox fell to his knees, sending him reeling backwards, landing on his bottom.

The fox coughed and clutched he sore ribs, husky eyes blaring at the Acorn agent, tail swishing angrily. Rob O' used every spare second to act, if the agent's athletic and combat recognized partner cold be killed by these Independence scum then he had to use every move the young hedgehog had. The teal agent dove forward towards Hershey's still form, he slid on her crimson life blood, grabbing his phaser as he slipped past his comrade. He rolled mid-slide, facing the fox as he slowed on the tiled floor, raising his energy weapon.

Bonnie had waited long enough; she had seen the tussle from the thin crack between of the shiny metal door and its frame. The vixens ears went flat with rage when she saw Eli get kicked onto his bum, that was all it took, she bust from the bathroom stall, pistol raised, squeezing the trigger Bonnie had to fight to hold onto the leaping metal beast in her hands. The Rebel had no formal training with human firearms; the three shots went wild, blasting plaster dust and shards of tile out from the wall above the prone hedgehog. Rob O' ducked and rolled, throwing himself into a steel rest room stall, then a louder, double bark of fire, and hot-lead sent rounds thumping through the stainless steel doors, the white bathroom light beamed through the holes made by Eli's larger .45 caliber gun.

Antoine cringed at two more gunshots, the crowd was thinning out, enough that the brown and blond coyote could wriggle his was to the back, the pounding music was silent now, the band members and staff of the club all had made their way to the exit in there mass panic.

Antoine ran once he pushed his way part the last of the humans, stopping outside of the bathrooms it wasn't hard for the coyote to figure out which one had his teal partner, he unsheathed his saber and with his free hand pulled his phaser out of his black blazer. Antoine could feel the old hesitation and fear creeping in the back of his brain; he gulped again and shook his head, raised a leg, slamming his foot into the swinging door to the male restroom.

Rob O' was lucky he had hit his forehead on the water tank of the toilet, as soon as he had dove into the stall he had seen Eli from the corner of his eye reaching into his faded leather jacket. Then two thunderous crack followed immediately by loud pinging thumps just inches above were his head had struck.

The hedgehog rolled onto his back, aiming at the legs of the two Independence fighters under his stall, squeezing off a crackling fizz, Rob O' cursed in his odd old English accent. The hedgehog missed, leaving a searing black spot on the glinting tiles under the tan marble sinks, both foxes reacted. Eli lunging backwards, sitting on the long marble counter slab which held the sinks. Bonnie leaped back into her stall, standing on the porcelain toilit bowl.

Antoine burst through the bathroom door, yelling at the top of his lungs, phaser seeking out the enemy; he leaned around the small wall separating the entrance to the rest of the room. With blind luck he managed to avoid the sights of Eli. Sitting on the sink waiting for the teal hedgehog agent to show his head he was startled by Antoine's appearance, his reaction was a hair off when he turned his heavy firearm at the other agent, 'Just how fucking many agents are there?!' he yelled in his head, squeezing off a shot. The colt 1911's dark slide reared back, ejecting a hot cartridge shell, but the coyote had managed to escape his sights, Antoine had seen Eli first and had stepped back behind the small tiled hall to the bathroom entrance. The coyote having to duck once more when he saw a red furred hand holding a black object appearing above the stainless steel bathroom stall in front of him.

But the coyote was lucky; Bonnie stood on her tip toes, poking her .9mm over the stall door, blindly firing towards the entrance, her shots again missing pitifully. The vixens balanced shifted and her booted foot slipped into the cold toilet water, twisting painfully Bonnie fell up against the steel stall door. She dropped her pistol desperately trying not to fall to the ground, knowing the well trained Acorn agents would blast her with their deadly phasers.

She wasn't quite fast enough, her fingers slid off the tops of the tops of the stall, her foot still caught in the toilet twisted painfully, Bonnie let out cry of pain as she hit her floor, reaching up too her trapped leg, the pain was intense, her weight was prying her calf bone, it felt like it would snap at any moment. But try as the vixen might the steel walls of the stall were slick and smooth with constant cleaning and she couldn't get a grip to relive the shooting pain in her foot and leg.

Seven stalls down Rob O' the hedgehog was relived and happy to hear his fellow agent arrive, also to see the traitorous Independence bitch crumple to the floor a few stalls up from him, the teal hedgehog took aim, but he was a honorable hedgehog, killing a foe, especially a female one in pain?

Eli was now above aggravated, seeing his sister appear on the floor of her hiding place yelling and cursing in pain enraged her older brother. Yet if he jumped off the gleaming counter of the luxurious bathroom counter would certainly mean getting shot and now with the new agent hiding just a few meters away the red fox, he growled and stood on the counter he was sitting on, intent on ending this game that had not gone the way his loving sister and himself had imagined. He took long steps over the sparkling faucets coming to the short wall Antoine was hiding behind. Colt 1911 cocked.

Antoine had to steady himself, he torn his sight away from the pock marks in the plaster and tile behind him, that was twice now the coyote had literally dodge a bullet. His sharp ears picked up on heavy booted footsteps coming towards him, he pointed the phaser around the small dividing wall, and took aim at the torso of the charging red fox, his enemy was skipping over the row of glinting faucets, running on the sinks counter tops, pointing the human weapon back at Antoine, the two combatants eyes were locked in death stares, both squeezing there triggers at the same time.

A crackling zap and a deafening boom, Eli spun, instinct telling him to recoil at the flash of the agents phaser, it thumped into his lower back, shoving the fox off the counter. Antoine flew backwards, smashing into the tiled wall. Crippling pain shooting up from his belly, the coyote let out an anguished yelp. Slumping to the floor panting hard, he clutched at his abdomen, his hot viscous blood soaking his grey slacks and black blazer.

Rob O' burst from his stall the moment her saw the fox charge at his partner, but Antoine had struck first blood. Eli lay on the floor, arms clutching his lower back, groaning and growling defiantly, the teal hog snapped his attention to his partner agent. The teal hog ran to the coyote's side, taking off his blazer and folded it, pressing it hard to his unconscious friend's stomach, he hadn't been paying attention. A burst of stars blinded the hedgehog, the shatter of porcelain ringing in his ears, Rob O' slumped over his fellow blacked out partner.

Bonnie stood over the two acorn agents, her shoulders heaving, half of a toilet water tank lid dropping from her shaking hands. She turned and limped painfully to her brother, her eyes panicked, he was crawling to the rear bathroom exit, one hand clutching his lower back, a thick trail of blood following the red fox. She knelt beside her brother, stroking his ears, "oh what did they do to you… here, I have to do this, I'm sorry… you know I am."

Eli's eyes shot open, he yelled in pain and pounded his fist on the floor, and his sister who had been rolling a ball of toilet paper into a tube, shoved it into the phaser wound in her brother's lower back. She then took out a similar black case as Dutch from her jacket pocket, taking out a syringe, but with a yellow label, different to the one the Doberman had injected the twin tailed fox with. She stuck it in her brother's neck, the male fox snarled in protest. But his sister just hushed him, wiping the beaded sweat from his brow.

Eli heaved himself from the ground, the adrenaline his sister had mistakenly injected in his neck instead of his chest burned, the same affect occurred, but the pain was horrendous. It made his blood itch; "FUCK!" he bellowed as he bolted upright, both hands clutching his neck and throat, his breath was heavy and forced. Bonnie grabbed his forearm, tugging her beloved brother to the rear door there leader Dutch had kicked in, making their escape.

A few minutes later Rob O' the hedgehog woke up to the sound of human radios, the clicking of Kevlar and steel toe police boots. He was on an ambulance stretcher; two male humans were leaned over the hedgehog. Flashing there small hand held lights in his eyes, fingers pressing his wrist checking for a steady pulse. The teal hedgehog turned his head, Antoine was still out, but the little machines the humans had hooked up to the coyote were beeping at a steady rate.

_***sorry for leaving you all hanging, work is taking a lot out of me. I hope you guys stick around, this is a LONG story but one I've had brewing in my mind for some time. Sonic is in fact, a main character, trust me. Also I have received a few PM's saying my story does not reflect my summary… I'm new, please be patient. Do Sam and Frodo chuck the ring into Mordor's lake of fire in the first few chapters of lord of the rings? Give me a break. (I'm not comparing my little sonic the hedgehog fanfic to the great J.R.R Tolkien, I'm just saying, lol) please don't forget to review and most of all, enjoy. Thank you guys **__*****_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, Sega or Archie Comics:**

***Aside from my original characters*.**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SEGA + Archie Comics.**

**Please R&R. Enjoy!**

Chapter nine

Bad idea.

The wind rushed through Sonics blue spines as he ran, a blue blur streaking across the horizon. It was early evening; the moon was above the skyline, the sun was just shining its last rays across the land. Sonic soaked it in, at his speed, he could chase the sunset for a while, but he needed to focus. He hated seeing the king; old Maximillian Acorn was pompous and arrogant in his winter years. The smog signaled he was near Mobotropolis.

And after the rather sour break-up with long time lover sally acorn, the king's daughter, things definitely went downhill. 'What could the old man want now' sneered sonic to himself as he bounded over a fallen tree and resumed his pace as if his feet had never left the ground, Sonics mood was dark. Amy and himself had only just arrived home a few short hours ago from dropping Tails off at Portal Station, finished dinner, and were about to go to bed for the night.

Acorn palace was lit up with white and green lights, spilling up from the ground by huge spotlights. It was the only impressive landmark in the Mobius industrial city. Many, if not all the buildings were turned into factories for Eggman when he all but conquered Mobius completely, now repurposed back into living spaces, offices or stores. It gave off an eerie feel, giant pipes and smoke stacks, industry and grime, mixed with rebuilt clean Mobian apartments and businesses.

Some factories remained operational, producing electricity or metal works. The whole city had a dreary, grey look to it. Despite the massive rebuilding that had not stopped since the people of Mobius were free of Eggman, It still smelt of burnt metal and grease. Sometimes broken by the smell of street vendors and there food stuffs and goods. In a blink of an eye sonic was up on a factory smoke stack, spin dashing from one roof top to another. In moments he would be at the palace, he took his time walking up the stairs however...

The guards looked on edge today, which was odd. Sonic had seen these same two guards here for years. They never looked lazy; they did however have the luxury of being in the heart of Mobotropolis. Danger of any kind was mostly reserved to the overbearing sergeants of the secret service giving them a good verbal lashing for not doing this or that or for not looking "fit for duty".

But today they were tense, like they were expecting something. What? Sonic had no idea but as he walked up one of the guards, a squirrel of modest build, stopped him in his tracks and said "sorry Sonic, I've been told to hold you here till agent St John get here.

'oh great' thought sonic as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes 'what does that nosy skunk want with me now' the distrust that Geoffrey St John held for sonic only increased tenfold since the split of the Princess and hero of Mobius.

'Darn guy is too loyal for his own good' mused sonic, a thought that made him grin, 'what would old stink tail do if sally and her father went up against one another?,' "sonic, this way if you please mate'" said a stern familiar voice broke the hero's thoughts, "look Geoff old buddy, I don't have time for this, what'cha bring me all the way here to Mobotropolis for?" "Not here mate, follow me." Said the fit skunk, Sonic followed the black and white furred agent, unsure about all the stern faces, "what? Did eggman come back from the dead?" Sonic said, chuckling out loud, still no response.

They filed into a briefing room, there in his wheel chair, bushy mustache, crown and all was the king. Maximillian Acorn. A plaid blanket folded on his knees, beside him, looking particularly stressed was his daughter princess Sally, in a white business suit, with her hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Sonic" she said dryly. She looked tired, her blue boots and vest traded for a white pants suit, the princess was the face of Mobius, her father too unwell to have dealings in politics. He nodded at his former companion, not making eye contact, he felt an odd twinge of guilt for the youth that seemed to be sapped from the brave princess warrior.

Sonic looked to the others in the room, there looking grumpy as normal was knuckles, arm crossed eyes closed, leaning up against the briefing rooms projector wall. 'Humph, not even a hello' sonic shock his head and turned to Geoffrey, "ok, what's going on?" "Sonic we need to explain something" sally spoke first, "and we need you to stay calm mate," added St John.

King Acorn was stern faced; hand crossed in his lap, "I'm sorry my dear boy, but we had to do this" Sonic furrowed his brow. St John continued, "Well mate, it's like this, remember the group that turned into traitors? Well we suspect there back" Sonic briefly remembered hearing about the 'Independence' during the first year after the war with Eggman was over. "Yeah, there that group that wanted to leave the rule of the crown, so? They caused a few riots and a few messes, but you secret dudes with the nice suits stopped 'em right?" "Aye we did mate, sort of, but we didn't catch the big fish, there leader." the skunk replied.

St John moved over to the wall Knuckles was leaning on, and gave an annoyed cough. The echidna opened an eye, shooting the skunk with a fixed glair, and shifted ever so slightly so that St John could flick the light switch. Pictures of a big black dog type Mobian were projected on the rear wall. "This ugly blokes name is Dutch Durbin. He's a Doberman with a bit of a violent streak, after 2 years of trying to find him; we bloody well hit the jack-pot. He's in Gemini City on earth!" the excitement and vigor evident in the acorn agent's voice. Sonic could care less. Why was he here? This had nothing to do with the retired freedom fighter, "and?" the blue hedgehog sighed, smiling on the inside when Knuckles blurted out impatiently "Would you get to the point?"

"Its Tails, he's the perfect chance to end this little gang's terror for good, and show the human government we can handle ourselves." Geoffrey was clicking the projectors switch, pictures of the Doberman flashing, "but we couldn't have gotten this plan rolling without tails, that genius going to a 'tech' conference Alone? We knew it would be too tempting, hostage taking is the brown coats fav-" "WHAT?!" sonic and knuckles blurted out at the same time, sonic jumped up from his chair, fists clenched "what hostage? Wait…he's Bait?! You used Tails for bait!?" "What were you thinking?" Knuckles asked, eyes glaring at the skunk. Two squirrel Acorn agents stepped forwards from the wall, taking a no nonsense stance, hands hovering near stun sticks.

Sally spoke "I didn't like the idea ether, you two, but Geoffrey is right, if they were on Mobius, we could keep tabs on them. Hunt them. But on earth? We have-" Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing, he repeated himself.

"You used him for bait?" his voice thick with venom, eyes shooting from St John to sally. Knuckles shook his head, thumb and forefinger rubbing his forehead, asking "How could you ever think this was a good idea?" Geoffrey spoke up; the excitement in his voice gone now, replaced with contempt at the two freedom fighters outbursts.

"I have three of my best agents watching him as we speak, this is just reconnaissance mate, once I hear from them, we inform the human authorities and request we round them up-" knuckles interrupted, "Does Tails even know he's being used like this?" St John furrowed his brow, "We had no choice but to put this plan into action without his knowledge. I just got word half an hour ago that the brown coats are already following him, so were extracting Tails now. And then were going to following the scum back to their hide out, Tails will be home in an hour, two tops." King Acorn nodded his head, "I gave St John permission, the Independence is the last threat to us all. After this is over Mobius will TRULY have peace, do you understand my boy?"

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing, they had used his best friend and one of the smartest engineers, as bait to finish a score with a ragtag band of separatists, without asking him or even discussing it.

Sonic felt his anger grow; sally even thought this was ok? Or did she do it in spite of him?… his head was whirling with possible reasons why they would take advantage of Tails and Sonics trust. He felt a thick gloved hand grab his shoulder reassuringly, "you don't, you can't, give anyone permission to manipulate others, what gives you the right?!" knuckles growled. "He's the king" Sally snapped back, finally speaking "and this threat needs to be dealt with. There dangerous and clever, and if they influence some humans to their side? They could ruin everything, did you honestly not notice that were STUCK to another planets orbit? Our problems cannot, and will not become there problem."

Sally's voice was raised, almost quaking. Her hand on her fathers shoulder. The authority heavy in her voice, she had made just the tiniest bit of sense to the red and blue freedom fighters. Geoffrey St John waited till everyone seemed to be calm, "So mate, you see the need for secrets, but in a bit my blokes are going to call in. Tails will be brought home, and the independence scum tracked down like the traitors they are". Sonic was not impressed, his anger not affected by the confident agent. Knuckles snorted his disapproval, turning sharply, and walked out of the briefing room.

Sonic gave his 'King' a glair; the blue hedgehog turned and pointed a gloved finger at the agent. "John, this is way over the line. You do anything like this again, I don't want to think of what will happen" he switched his glair to sally, "And you.." Sonic shook his head; unable to stomach his thoughts, turning without speaking further… he followed his friendly red rival out of the room.

Everyone remained silent for a few moments, Sally was about to speak first when a head poked in through the door, a wide eyed chipmunk agent with a face like he had seen a ghost "Sir, Geoffrey sir? Agent Rob O' is on a 'human' line, h-he's in human c-custody… and needs to speak to you… now." The king, princess and St John all exchanged worried glances, the head of the acorn agency walked briskly to the hallway, and then sprinting to the communications room, skidding to a halt; he reefed the door open and grabbed the receiver that was off the hanger.

Sally followed, leaving her father as he sat in his wheel chair, his fingers wringing together. He looked frail, almost brittle. This stressful day hadn't gone well and it took its toll on the old squirrel. His eyes snapped to the door, he heard an odd sound he hadn't heard in years…

Sally was fast-walking down the hallway after the head of her security; if there agents were in human custody, it couldn't spell anything good. The last thing she needed was even more complications, she already didn't like this idea, she halted a few meters from the communications room, a puzzled look on her face when she first heard it, it was something sally had head before numerous times during the war, but nothing like this, It started off as a high pitched whining, turning quickly into a guttural and mournful scream. It lasted for a long moment, shifting to heaving sobs, Sally darted the last few meters to the high tech' room. St John was on his knees clutching his chest.

Tears soaking into his facial fur, Sally knew instantly what had happened, despite her concern Geoffrey's wife had volunteered for the mission, it was her focus and dedication that the Skunk had fallen in love with, St John had only shrugged his shoulders at her request, his adoration and respect glimmering in his eyes.

To Geoffrey St John she was the perfect agent, wife and companion. Sally fell to her knees beside the weeping skunk. The Mobian was curled into a ball, his deep sobs broken up with sucking, gasping breaths. Sally's eyes started to well up with her own tears; the sobbing skunk was always a brick wall of self control, a shining example of an agent. The two sat there for a long time, a small band of lower level agents slowly begun to gather just outside the door.

Their faces downcast, they didn't even need to know what had happened to know why their endlessly brave and courageous head agent had collapsed into a weeping, screaming heap on the floor. There sympathetic sniffles and quiet crying could be heard for their fallen comrade.

**WOW! Sorry for the lack of updates, its X-mass so my store is super busy, anyway more chapters coming soon, thanks for the support**

***BTW please support the Archie Sonic Comics, you're missing out if you ONLY play the games- unless of course you like bland, boring as all hell, shit stories (Sega are masters of this). Then by all means skip this amazing comic series**** we don't need narrow minded people reading this pure gold.***

**I'll do my best to put chapters out faster, I have them in story board form so it's easy to do I just need time, again thank you all for the views, reviews, and comments. Please enjoy****.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, Sega or Archie Sonic Comics:**

***Aside from my original characters*.**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SEGA + Archie Sonic Comics.**

**Please R&R. Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

The pieces move around the board.

Rob O' the hedgehog was tired, and sore, the back of his head felt like it had been compressed flat. The throbbing was intense, yet the human medics said he was fine. The hand cuffs the human police put on after his inspection however, were a bit unyielding, Rob O's hands were starting to get numb and tingly.

The teal hog had repeatedly refused to tell the human detectives anything till he was granted a right on earth called the 'phone call'. At first the two officers thought the Mobian was joking, when Rob O' nodded to his blazers front pocket, they pulled out his Acorn Agents ID and lapel pin.

Rob O was rewarded with his cuffs being removed; the human officers left him in the clean white room again. The agent's thoughts kept drifting to Hershey's still form on the tiled floor of the clubs bathroom. And Antoine d'Coolette, was he ok? Outside the Club on the crowded sidewalks the two agents were put in separate vehicles. Rob O in a white and blue police cruiser and Antoine in a red and white ambulance.

The minutes the human officers were gone felt like hours, he had to get in contact with HQ; things had gone wrong… oh so wrong. The thought of having to explain the situation to St John made Rob O's stomach twist. He actually wished he was in Antoine's position, when the teal hog felt like he could wait no more the door opened, the human detectives handed the agent a sleek black and silver phone with a thick black antenna. Rob O' stared at the two humans, they caught on after a few seconds, turning and leaving the room. The metal doors click echoed in the small room.

Rob O' looked at the complicated phone for a while, this wasn't not going to be easy. The teal hog was already shaky from his fight and the throbbing in the back of his skull wasn't helping at all. He dialed the 15 digit number and waited. A few seconds past, when the phone clicked to life he heard a male voice, he explained his rank and situation, mission number and a password St John had given the three in case of a extreme emergency.

Rob O's fingers and stomach were quivering. Delivering bad news in any situation was tough enough, to tell your boss his wife is dead on a simple recon mission, and there target was now in the hands of the Independence, was appalling. These thoughts were whirling in the teal hogs head when the phone clicked back to life.

"You better not have lost Miles, and why on Mobius are you calling from a human line?" Rob O' gulped, "St John sir.. Its… yes. We lost Master Prower… and Hershey…I'm so sorry sir…-" All the hedgehog heard was the receiver clack and rattle as it fell to the floor along with a blood curdling cry of sorrow.

He clicked the end button. Wiping a tear away from his eye he called out to the officers outside the room's door. Now was the fun part… Rob O' would be tight lipped about his mission details, but he would go along with the motions until news of a pick up back to Mobius got to him…. 'This is a royal mess aye have gotten into…' as the humans closed the door, one leaning up on the wall looking through some files, the other pulling up a chair to the table, "Mister 'Rob O'? We have a few questions we would like to ask you."

The two foxes burst from one of the many rear exits to the club. Eli was enraged; he had just had a syringe of adrenalin shoved into his neck, instead of his chest. "Why would you fucking do that? I've been lazed, not in a coma, or on a fucking overdose! What the hell!?" his vision was blurred; it felt like someone had cut an onion and sprayed the juice in his eyes. His whole body itched, rejecting the miss injected chemical compound. The muscles in his neck were twitching and his heart was thumping irregularly.

Bonnie was panicking; her brother weight was too much for her to hold up. They were criss-crossing the back alleys of the club and other establishments, bumping into the concrete and steel walls. Tripping over trash cans and wooden skids pilled next to dumpsters. Almost falling she thought she had them both stable when Eli shifted causing her to put both there weight on her twisted ankle, they both fell to the floor of the damp ally.

"Stop.. stop let me breath for a moment.." Eli panted. He undid his jacket, the cool night air of Gemini city cooling the reddish fox, visible steam wafting from his overheated trembling chest. Bonnie watched wide eyed, "Eli.. Eli please I'm sorry, I didn't know I didn't think it-" Her brother lifted a hand up, "shhhut it… did you not fucking pay attention when Dutch taught us about this shit?"

"I'm sorry! I-… I'm sorry…" Bonnie muttered, Eli was reaching a hand behind him, fingers probing the quarter sized hole. It stung, the flesh had been seared from the high energy weapon, and the tissue his sister had plugged the hole with was completely soaked.

Eli took a deep breath. Focusing on the burning of the earlier injection for a distraction, he stuck his index finger and thumb into his wound, and tried to pull the wad of drenched tissue, it tore and fell apart in his fingers. The pain was agonizing, he was about too curse and yell when they both turned their heads at the sound of sirens, and blue-red flashing lights reflecting off the slick and grimy narrow alley walls.

The two foxes ducked low against a nearby dumpster. Elis vision blurred by the loss of blood that was seeping through the poor excuse for a bandage inserted into the older fox. Bonnie pulled a sheet of cardboard over the both of them, she suppressed a yelp of pain when Eli's hand clutched her shoulder, twisting her towards him, his eyes were burning with pain as he growled low "Get this shit out of my back!"

Eli turned and lifted his jacket, showing his wound; it was on his lower left back, above his kidneys. Bonnie was no doctor. But the vixen was bright enough to know that her brother was badly wounded, if the blast from the agent's phaser was still bleeding it meant something important was hit. Bonnie rolled up her sleeve; the sound of radios and humans was getting nearer. It was incredibly difficult; Bonnie had to balance the sheet of cardboard hiding them, and pull wet tissue paper out of a small slippery hole. There was no light and Eli was quivering badly trying to hold in his growls and yelps.

After a few minutes Bonnie was sure she had got the last of the paper wad out of her brother when his blood started to flow freely, Eli was silent. The older fox had his knees pulled up to his chest, his eyes clenched shut, When the feeling of pressure was relived he took out of his jacket pocket an absorbent insert with a string dangling off one end, and a roll of gauze. "It wouldn't have occurred to you to open your jacket Dutch gave you and look for these before you grabbed toilet paper and jammed it in my back?" he asked quietly.

"I said I was sorry.." she said in a small whisper, emerald eyes downcast, she peeked into her faded leather jacket, there in the left hand side breast pocket was a roll of gauze, medical tape, and a few human tampons. Bonnie shook her head embarrassed, she had honestly thought she had done well. She had saved her brother hadn't she? "Put that in the hole on three ok? It's going to be ok Bonnie... Lets hurry eh lass?" her brothers voice had lost the angry edge it had just a few moments ago, she nodded and took the tampon. Taking off the cardboard wrapper she put her hand on Elis shoulder and positioned the item over the wound, they both counted in low whispers "1…2…3!" She shoved the plug in the small hole. Her other hand simultaneously moved from Elis shoulder to his mouth, holding his snout closed.

It took Eli a few moments to gather himself, while he was controlling his urge to scream, Bonnie was wrapping the roll of gauze around his lower back and torso, and when she was done she patted his arm. Eli gingerly turned and they both peered down the alley, they had just finished in time. Two human police offers were walking down the alley they were in, and getting awfully close to their makeshift hideout.

Eli pulled his gun from his jacket; he clicked the clip from the handle, checking his rounds. Bonnie, trying to save face followed his actions, copying him. The two nodded to each other, the officers must had heard the older foxes muffled cries. For the two policemen had their own guns drawn, the keen officers heard the familiar clicks and clacks of handguns. They stopped at the sound. The humans exchanged stern glances, but to their horror from the pile of 'trash' to their left came a barrage of gunfire. Peppering the men with bullets as they both collapsed, small puffs of deep red mist dotting there crisp navy blue uniforms.

The two siblings sprang, up from the now torn, hole filled cardboard, Eli gasping from the sudden movement grasping his backside, cringing. But the sound of yelling and human dogs barking, and the sight of flashlight beams bobbing and swaying from the ally the two foxes had originally came from jerked his attention away from his pain. Eli pointed his gun towards the noise and lights approaching their position and squeezed off his last few rounds yelling at the top of his lungs "FOR KING ACORN! LONG LIVE THE KING!" then he tugged Bonnie's jacket sleeve, "let's go, we got to get to the warehouse," She nodded in reply.

Grabbing her brothers arm she helped support him as they fled out of the alleys, Bonnie laughing as they half ran half limped, "that'll cause a neat little fuss" she giggled "I think Dutch will be pleased, OUCH, ugh.. slow down a bit" Eli replied, they came to the end of a runoff passage slowing to walking speed they blended into the crowded, busy streets, Disappearing from anyone who would be pursuing.

Amy was curled up on her couch; blanket tucked tightly around her, TV playing some ridiculous Mobian game show, the young hedgehog was a bit ashamed of how little she had remembered from school. She had come to the conclusion she would in fact, not be submitting her name into any game show. On the couch beside her were a dictionary, thesaurus and her Mobian history book from long ago. All the questions seemed impossibly hard!

When the Show's host brought the game to a commercial break, Amy got up and wandered into the kitchen. Sonic had been gone for a while and she was getting hungry again, she settled for something light, instant noodles. She was in the middle of filling the kettle when the Red phone in the old freedom fighters house started buzzing… again. Annoyed Amy turned off the tap and went to answer it.

"Hello Amy Rose here" the pink hog huffed impatiently. "Amy its Sally, is Sonic back yet?" At first Amy was taken by surprise, the princess never called on the FF's phone, or anyone really nowadays. Her surprise quickly returned back to annoyance, "No your dad called him to the palace, in the middle of our movie night mind you, I thought he was at a meeting with you?" "He was but things have changed since he left… tell him to return as soon as you see him,-" Amy cut the princess off. "No, you can't just expect him to dash here and there at a whim!" Amy's eyes went wide when she remembered who she was talking to. There was a short pause and then Sally spoke, she sounded exhausted; "If it wasn't about something important I wouldn't have asked. He needs to return to the palace. Tell him it's about what we had just discussed… tell him he was right."

There was a quite click and the line went to dial tone. Amy hung the phone up and let out a sigh, she reminded herself to watch her temper. Laughing nervously she returned to making her instant noodles, mind racing with thoughts of what was so important. What did she mean by 'Tell him he's right'?

Tails had to fight to stay conscious, he couldn't move, but yet he didn't feel restrained. He couldn't open his eyes; they felt like they were a thousand pounds. But he could hear, and feel… mostly. Tails was overwhelmed with bizarre, yet not unpleasant, waves of numbness. He could hear he was in a human car. And feel between rushes of ecstasy the smooth leather seats, 'what's with humans and leather…' he mused to himself, letting out a slurred, quite giggle. A small trickle of spittle had traced a path down the side of the young fox's mouth. His brain was lazily shifting to one question or subject to another, with no rhyme or reason.

His head was resting comfortable against the seatbelt strap that crossed his little torso, another rush of ecstasy washed over him, tails gasped… then sighed as he felt another floating sensation. Becoming one with the seat, which was one with the car, which was one with the road… Tails felt like he was flying, he forced with all his might to open his eyes, it was dark. The stars outside of the car window were out in full force, brilliant specks of blue and white light in the black sky. And however fast he may have been going, they just seemed to stay were they were, immortal in the sky.

Tails slurred an awed 'wow' at the beautiful sight. Dutch turned his attention from driving to look at his drugged hostage, he smirked at the look on the kids face, the fox was out of his mind high. Whatever 'Doc' had put in that syringe had the kid as complaisant as a young kit. Dutch let out a low chuckle, his laugh made Tails suddenly zoom back from his own personal wonderland, his stomach turned and the memories of the last 40 minutes hit him like a ton of bricks, "e-esh-cuuuze me sir… I need ta puuke" and with that Tails, body still rising and falling with whatever he was on, expelled the last remains of the nights festivities on his chest and belly. Dutch sighed, rolling his amber eyes the Doberman pulled over on the side of the lonely highway.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, Sega or Archie Sonic Comics:**

***Aside from my original characters*.**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SEGA + Archie Sonic Comics.**

**Please R&R. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

A long road ahead

Tails head rolled listlessly as Dutch brought the car to the side of the Highway, The Doberman shifted the car into park. Tails moaned low, he was going through another rush of ecstasy; sweat had started to drench the small fox's fur, adding to his already soaked belly and chest.

Dutch unbuckled his seatbelt, undoing his guests at the same time. The belt that tails had been resting his head went slack, dropping his head to his chest, he was jolted awake, Tails licked his lips, his mouth was dry and tasted foul. The orange fox gave a shudder, and gagged. Pulling a face like he had ate a whole lemon.

The Doberman gave a small laugh; the young freedom fighter was entertaining. It was too bad the current situation and plan required this brave Mobian. His technology savvy hostage was legendary in the war against Doctor Eggman.

Which is why he was perfect for the grand scheme, the young fox just needed… persuasion. Dutch got out of the car and closed the door, walking to the other side of the vehicle. Tails head was buzzing, the noise of the car door closing made him turn his head in the sounds direction, everything was slow, The lights from the dash making lines of colored greenish blue.

Tails squinted. Last he remembered there was a big, black furred dog beside him, now there wasn't. He blinked and shrugged, rolling his head against the seats head rest. His door clicked open, the sound startled the young fox, and he let loose a yelp.

Dutch crouched at the passenger door entrance, looking tails level in the eyes. "Mister Prower. You made a mess of yourself now haven't you." Tails, wide eyed, blinked. The Doberman had pointed to Tails torso, the vulpine was scared. He remembered this stranger from the bathroom, Tails looked down at his chest, it was stained red and smelt like puke.

Tails briefly remembered throwing up at the club; did he do it again in the car? Why was it so hard to focus? Tails head began to whirl around with hundreds of thoughts. Why was he with this strange Mobian? The vulpine felt his stomach lurch again, he managed to get his hand up to his mouth, and with great difficulty he managed to keep it down as he burst from the car with amazing speed, stumbling and tripping to the grassy ditch beside the highway. Dutch laughing as tails fell to his knees and again dispelled the contents of his stomach. Dutch stood and turned; grabbing something from the back seat he walked over to the ditch, and crouched again beside his hostage. Rubbing the small foxes back, as he dry heaved.

Finally convinced he had rid himself of the remains of the nights drink and food, Tails flopped onto his bum. Panting hard, spitting and gagging on phlegm, Tails looked to the Doberman squatting beside him, and was surprised when the dog presented him with a large bottle of water.

The orange fox happily took the bottle. Twisting the cap off, he took a long, deep drink. It was heaven, the cold liquid washing away the foul taste of bile, filling his upset tummy with cool and cold bliss. Dutch reached out, and tilted the bottle away from Tails mouth, "Not too much, you'll have to throw up again if you have anymore"

Tails relinquished the bottle begrudgingly. Giving a satisfied sigh, the fox rubbed his belly. Dutch moved to a sitting position beside his hostage. They were both silent for a while, Tails was starting to feel the drug he was injected with return with vengeance, now that his stomach was calm and he was relaxed.

He turned his head and eyes to look at the big Doberman; He was staring up at the stars, hands on his knees. Tails blinked slowly, slurring his question, the drug he was on making the fear he should have been feeling, distant in his mind. "Why are you?" Dutch looked at his hostage. The orange fox had a serious expression, or it would have been if the fox's one eye wasn't crossed, and if he could blink both eyes at once.

Dutch laughed at the poor vulpine. "Why are you?' do you mean 'who are you'?" Tails nodded his head, "uh-huh" the Doberman reached his hand out, "My name is Dutch, you don't remember me introducing myself earlier?" Tails reached a white gloved hand out in reply, his crossed vision making it hard to pick which hand he should take. The fox shook his head 'no', as Dutch grabbed Tails swaying hand.

He did in truth, but Tails was having great difficulty try focus and remember anything of the day. He knew he was on something, other than the human alcohol. He knew something horrible happened at the place where he drank half a dozen cocktails. But yet he felt amazing, especially with the cool crisp water in his belly.

Tails body tingled, and he felt like he weighed as much as a feather. His head was swimming, the young fox had never felt like this, "h-hey… did you kno' I cahn fly?" Tails mumbled with a proud smile. He then rolled on his back giggling, his twin tails swishing as the vulpine sighed. His laughing fit completed, Dutch could finally reply, chuckling as he did "Yes Mister Prower, I am aware of that. Do you intend to fly away?" The dogs quip snapped the incapacitated fox back to reality; he was in fact, in danger.

As hard as it might have been for the fox to concentrate, move or even feel. The genius fox brain was ticking, and piecing events, faces and names together. "I wouldn't get very far would I?" the fox slurred.

"No I'm afraid not." Dutch sighed, "Not in your state. We have a long way yet, let's go." The Doberman grunted as he got up from the ground. Tails blinked away a tear; he just wanted to be home. He didn't want to be here anymore. This day wasn't what was planed at all.

Tails felt the dog lift him to his feet by his arm pits. It took the young vulpine a few seconds to steady himself, the substance coursing through his veins sending him on another whirling trip. When they had made it the few meters to the car Dutch stopped Tails, turning the spaced out and high hostage toward himself.

"Uh one thing, you're not getting back in my car smelling like that." Tails shrieked when Dutch poured the rest of the water bottle down the chest and front of the little fox. The icy water blasting his senses, The Doberman had reached into the back, taking another bottle and a towel.

Tails took a wobbly step back at the sight of another bottle, Dutch had no problem reaching out, grasping the fox by the shoulder. The dog literally bit the bottle top off with his sharp teeth, Tails was yelling, desperately trying to free from the large hand squeezing him. But in his intoxicated state it was like a 5 year old fighting a grown man.

Spitting the cap out of his mouth Dutch hushed the freaked out fox. "Would you relax, hey! Stay still! You want to travel 5 more hours with puke in your fur?" Tails wouldn't hear it; he was still struggling, grumbling Dutch poured the water all over the fox instead.

Whimpering Tails stood there, shivering and wobbling. Dutch unfolded the towel and wrapped it around the now squeaky clean orange vulpine. Rubbing his hostages back and shoulders "come on now, in the car." Tails nodded and let the big dog guide him into the car. When Dutch had finished clicking Tails seatbelt he gave him the rest of water bottle.

They had been on the road for 10 minutes when Tails blinked off into a deep slumber. He hadn't seen the tablet the Doberman had slipped into the remaining water, the Independence veteran was impressed. The freedom fighter was resisting the drug he injected with in the club, Dutch had seen the effects on others, and it made the dog smile.

Tails was a fighter alright; he should have been out cold the whole trip. Breaking him would be difficult.

_***UGH! Xmas is almost over and then I can post chapters regularly. I'm so tired. Lol.**_

_**Again, thank you guys for reading. I hope you all like it so far, stay tuned. **_

_**Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas btw!* **_


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, Sega or Archie Sonic Comics:**

***Aside from my original characters*.**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SEGA + Archie Sonic Comics.**

**Please R&R. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

"let's play hard-ball"

Sally Acorn and Geoffrey St John sat there for a long time. One of the secretary's had brought two cups of tea for them, but they sat on the silver tray untouched. When John had eventually calmed down, He jerked away from Sally's lap, wiping his eyes on his black blazers sleeve. Sally looked away, sniffing away her own tears. Those ten minutes had been one of the best moments she had in months, the thought disgusted her.

When Geoffrey had climbed, crying and wailing, to lay his head on her knee, Sally felt needed again. She stroked the back of the weeping skunks head, hushing him soothingly. The princess had never seen the agent express emotion like that, and… no one had opened up to her in a long time. Sally shook her head. Stomach turning with guilt, she got to her feet and bolted from the room, trying to keep her lunch down. St John had hardly noticed the Princess leave, The Acorn Agent was already on the phone, formulating plans, and trying his best to keep his sorrow turned rage, in check.

The Princess had made to the female bathroom; the churning in her stomach had subsided. She took a few breaths, the chipmunk thumped her fist on the sink, embarrassment flushing her cheeks. Her head swam around with a hundred thoughts at once, things had gone bad so quickly it was hard to believe she had just heard the news…

Miles abducted, two agents wounded and one dead, and all this, after telling sonic the plan, which he made perfectly clear he did not approve. What was he going to say when he got the message to return to the Acorn Palace? The Princess was now regretting even calling him in the first place. Had she jinxed the mission? "Sally? Are you ok?" Sally jumped at the sudden appearance of her A.I. companion Nicole.

Nicole was now the Acorn Agency's intelligence and communications chief, it was no doubt she had witnessed the whole mess in the briefing room, and the melt down of St John and herself. If Sally could hug a hologram she would have at that moment. Since the peace Nicole had been furiously studying the finer points of emotions and how to communicate, and express feelings, the A.I. program had gotten so good at conversational skills she was offered a diplomatic role in the Human-Mobian relations.

But, St John had convinced Nicole to stay and help the agency, and help hunt down the Independence. "Sally? Please talk to me" Nicole pressed on, knowing to crack this 'acorns shell' she had to be persistent. Eventually sally let her emotions flow, confiding in her A.I. companion the mixed and sudden feelings for St John, the overwhelming guilt she now felt for even agreeing to this absurd plan. Crying as she went on, the guilt for putting one of her oldest friends in that situation, she wanted to know how Tails was doing so bad it hurt her insides. And now Sonic was sure to lose his cool. She shuddered.

The confusion and guilt became anger. "How could I put Tails in danger like this? Why did I listen to Geoffrey?" she blurted when she was done ranting, Nicole pondered this for a moment, but before she could express her thoughts her face went blank, eyes fading to grey as she received a message. As soon as it happened it ceased, "Sally… That was your father on the emergency line; he needs you in the briefing room immediately… the Governor of Gemini is most upset. I think we should hurry." Nicole knew it must be worse than either of them thought...

Sally was already washing her face at the mention of her father. She stood, drying her face, "alright, let's see if I can fix this mess…. Nicole?" "Yes?" Sally looked to the ground, "Will you stay with me during this mess? I don't think I can take any more bad news today" Nicole smiled, "Of course, I'm your friend right?" giving the princess a reassuring thumbs up as the two old friends headed back to the briefing room.

When they entered the room, St John was already seated at the half circle table, with the Video conference projector ready. King acorn waved Sally over to him, he was seated out of the projectors sight "My dear girl this couldn't be any worse! He's saying our agents killed 3 human police officers! One killed in a hail of gun fire and the other two killed by a grenade!" Sally cut him off, her father was becoming panicked, and with his health in decline Princess Sally waved a black suited agent over, directing him to wheel her father out of the room.

"Please take my father up to see my mother. She should be awake, she might be clear minded enough to have a visit today" Her father hushed up at the sound of seeing his wife, in her old age Queen Alicia's mind had slipped. She often forgot people and events, like getting married… every once and a while though, she would come too, just long enough to have a meaningful conversation. "Hurry lad, let's get a move on." Urged King Max as the agent wheeled him out, Sally smiled, as her father was pushed past her, he reached out and gently grasped her hand, giving a quick squeeze, seeing her mother always made her father's mood improve, but it was always a game of chance, Sally hoped it wasn't one of her mother's off days.

As soon as her father was out of the room she wiped a tear away, "princess we should answer the governor yes?" Nicole tenderly asked, Sally nodded and turned to the head of her security, and the master mind behind this whole mess, asking flatly. "What was my Father talking about? We attacked police?" Geoffrey wasn't looking to well, his eyes had darkness in them now, he was sitting straight up, looking forward at the blank wall opposite himself. The air around the agent was giving off a cold, negative vibe. Sally's anger wavering slightly at the sight of the black and white skunk, he was a very different Mobian now, it was evident.

"Sally, really we must respond now, lest we infuriate the Human government more" Sally Nodded, hitting the button in the center of the ornate wooden table, the projector snapped to life, connecting the two leaders via video transmission.

"About damn time!" the human governor of Gemini was red faced, a rather large human, mostly around the waist, and obviously upset. "I'm terribly sorry governor, we were having communication issues," Nicole gave a snort; Sally shot her a look "I hear there has been an incident in your city?"

"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!" blasted the tubby human, "your agents were here illegally, and shot up a popular night club an' too top it off killed three of the city's law enforcement officers!" "NO THEY DID NOT!" yelled St John, "If your police had any brains they would see that your police were killed by bullets and an explosive device. First off we use phasers, and are in no way allowed to carry explosives."

Sally gawked at St John outburst, then back at the projected image of Gemini's "My head of security is right, we-" "What does it matter what they used, they shouted your fathers praise before they ran off!" the human blurted, Sally cut him back in return "Please governor, Calm down! We might as well tell you, my head of security will explain the situation." She sighed as she stepped back, St John going into the details of the independence, there failed attempt to capture them on earth, and the kidnapped Freedom Fighter

It took a while to get everything explained to the huffy human. "-And that's why we need your co-operation Governor, we can keep this contained, our Intel is clear on one fact, there hideout is on the outskirts of Gemini city. We just need to find it and its game over, there already broken, we just need 24 hrs…" Geoffrey St John sighed as he finished. The human was quiet for a few moments, "Alright Princess, we will keep this between us for now. You have my permission to send a team. Just fix your own problems on your own planet for now on." *Blip* and the human switched off the two way projector.

Sally collapsed into one of the many chairs in the room sighing, crisis temporally adverted, the hard part was getting Tails back. "I got to say Geoffrey, you can really spin a good story… you made the independence sound really scary!" Nicole exclaimed, happy to see things had been worked out, at leaset politically speaking. But Tails was still a hostage and the agency had taken a bad hit with the loss of Hershey St John, and the wounding of two of their best, Antoine and Rob 'O.

St John turned as he was leaving, his eerie and tired eyes making the A.I. program 'shiver' "They can kill the best of us. They are scary…" Geoffrey said quietly, and then left to prepare a rescue team.

Tails awoke inside the car. But the engine was quite. The fox went to lift his hand to scratch his nose, but his hands were cuffed, same with his feet. Despite it being one of the worst nights of his life, he felt ok, no hang over from ether the alcohol or from the drug he had been injected with. He gave a slight jump when his door was opened, It was Dutch, the dog bent in and un cuffed Tails feet. Then motioned for him to exit the car, Tails did as he was asked. As soon as he could stand his heart sank, he could feel his twin tails had been taped together at their bases, making that initial twist, to get lift up off the ground, impossible.

Dutch put his hand on the young foxes shoulder guiding him away from the huge inside parking lot; they walked for a few minutes, not saying a word. Tails was stern faced. The euphoria of the past night drugs and booze long gone. Tails was thinking on overdrive, Freedom Fighter training kicking in. The fox was eventually left in a room with nothing in it.

Before Dutch left he said something too Tails that made his hair stand on end. "So my friend, this is where you have a choice. Help us, and you will be rewarded and blah blah blah… a fighter like you won't stoop so low as to be bribed, but threats... Help us and we won't kill everyone you know. Refuses and you will never leave this room until you do help us."

Dutch stood there, awaiting a response. "I'd rather be roboticized then help you…" Tails said with a slight hiss, glaring at his kidnapper. "I'm sorry to hear that, but I didn't expect anything less from you. I want you to meet someone then… and remember, you can change your mind at anytime… Mister Smith!"

Tails could hear someone walking down the hall towards his cell, appearing beside Dutch a was a human, its skin was a pale white, it was male and must have been in its late 40's, the human was a bit chunky around the waist, and its large round black framed glasses made its comb-over stand out. The human also had scruffy hair around his mouth and upper lip, cheeks too. Its hair, both on the face and the top of its head was a dark blond in color; its clothes looked plain, but neat and clean. The human had on jet black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a black tie.

The Human walked up to Tails, extending a hand "Well hi there little buddy, I hear you want to play hard-ball. I can say something before I begin? I think you should reconsider. I don't know if you know much about humans, but we usually get what we want. Get my drift? So, want to think this over?"

The young Freedom Fighter had done so much in the years fighting Eggman, had suffered with his allies, and seen much death. He was not afraid of one middle aged human. Tails smacked away the outstretched hand and hissed once more.

"Well," the human looked behind himself at Dutch, who was watching with an indifferent face, "That settles it I guess?" Dutch nodded, turned and left. The human grabbed Tails cuffed hands and dragged the small fox to the center of the room, it was calling out to some Mobian's who entered with a large metal chair; it looked like it weighed a ton. It took two large dog type-Mobian's, huffing and puffing, to half drag half lift it to the center of the room.

The human shoved Tails towards the two grinning dogs, then grabbed him roughly and forced the struggling fox in the chair, once they finally got the tussling vulpine in the contraption, they strapped him in. one strap across his forehead, one strap across his chest and waist, one on each foot, and each hand. "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHH" Tails was bellowing as he fought against his restraints, his chest rising and falling with his rage, "Let me Goooooo!"

"Thank you gentle-dogs, that'll be all" said the human casually, ignoring his prisoners screams and protests with a calm smile. The two Independence fighters laughed as they shook 'Mister Smiths' hand as they left them alone in the cell.

"Oh! One thing before you two go, can you get someone to bring me a water hose and a towel. And my suitcase…"

_***Thanks again for reading!***_


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, Sega or Archie Sonic Comics:**

***Aside from my original characters*.**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SEGA + Archie Sonic Comics.**

**Please R&R. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Out of the fire..

Gemini city, Earth:

Bonnie cursed as she bashed the public phone back down on its receiver. The old grimy phone booth rattled with the impact, the vixen walked quickly back to the table the two foxes had chosen. Bonnie and Eli had walked a long time and when they were sure no one was following, they had slipped into a filthy little dinner.

"No one's picking up at the hideout" she whispered as she took her seat next to him, panic thick in her voice. Eli only grunted in response. They had stopped the bleeding in the ally, but during the rush to get as far away from the crime scene as they could, it had become clear something was wrong inside.

Bonnie waved the lone waitress over, and asked for some water. The woman nodded and headed off, Bonnie quickly lifted her brother's jacket and peeked at the wound and let out a hushed gasp, the gauze she had wrapped around him was so heavy with blood it had lost its elasticity, and was sagging so bad it wasn't even covering the wound.

When they got their water Bonnie had to roughly shake Eli awake to take a drink. Now the vixen was terrified, she tilted the glass to his lips helping Eli drink. The older fox finished the whole glass off, gave a satisfied sigh and went to lean back on the table top. "No no no sit up straight, you have to stay awake Eli, don't go to sleep ok? Hey? You hear me?"

Acorn palace, Mobius:

The four mobian's stood in the hangar bay wing of the palace, confusion riddled their faces. The hanger bay was empty save for a single table with a projector and some files, the shortest of the four was tapping his shoe impatiently, a purple furred hand on his blaster by his hip, brown fedora atop his head. The mobian gave a sigh, when one of the others said what was on everyone's mind, "this is a waste of mah' time, I have an oil refinery to look after, and I aint' trusting my idiot group to handle things without me"

The female of the little group ruffled the speaker's coarse grey fur between his two short, stiff ears. "Relax there 'Cyclops', were early anyway" she said teasingly, giving her wings a small flap of amusement "HAH! Like we had a choice, and the little guy's right, this is a waste of time mates" spoke the tallest and gruffest of the four, green gloved fists clenching with irritation. "And your time will be well compensated for"

The four turned in the direction of the voice, walking with intent, was Geoffrey St John, "I'm sure your all wondering what the Crown could want with you scum bags, well it's that very fact why you're here." The tall mobian with the green gloves let loose low growl which seemed too vibrated the very ground he stood on. "I think you should listen to your friend and relax, all of you."

St john stood feet away from the small band of trouble, a thief, a bounty hunter, a former freedom fighter and one who was the last of his race. He fixed them with a glair till he was sure they would listen, "you all have skills that can be useful to me, and I say again mates, you all will be well rewarded"

Independence HQ, Earth:

Dutch walked out of the elevator, towards the make shift communications room. The underground complex, which was currently home to the independence chapter on earth, was damp and cold. The Doberman gave a shudder as her rounded a corner of the concrete maze.

"What's the word from our chapter on Mobius?" he asked as he entered the com-room. "good sir, they're ready for the operation as soon as you give the order" the dingo replied, staring at the many monitors on the wall. Dutch grinned, "excellent, inform Drago Wolf to begin phase one." His communication officer nodded and began to punch in numbers into the computer, when Dutch got a jolt, he suddenly remembered his two newest recruits.

"Have Bonnie or Eli reported in?" the dingo shook his head, "er..no sir, uh well, at least I don't think s-" Dutch rounded on the young mobian, "You don't think? You have one job, sit here and receive transmissions, so did they or didn't they?!" the dingo quaked under the glare of his leader, "I-I- I went out for a s-s-smoke s-s-ir, I'm s-orry!" "YOU WHAT!?" Dutch roared as he grabbed his coms-officer by the scruff of his neck, lifting him to eye level "If I check that computer… and find missing calls, you'll wish the Echidna's had wiped all of you dingoes out when I'm done with you. Out of my sight!" he barked.

Dutch released the young recruit, as soon as the dingoes feet touched the ground he bolted from the coms-room. The Doberman sighed and started searching the computer records, his gut lurched, and anger started to boil inside him. 4 missed calls; all to the number he had given the two foxes in case of emergencies.

Dutch sprang from his chair and stormed out of the room, taking off at a run down the long damp concrete corridors. He passed two of his recruits on the way, "You two! One of you go tell the security officer to lock this place down, the other come with me." The one who followed Dutch was full of excitement; it was another of the dingoes Dutch had inducted into the Independence, "were too boss?" he asked as he quick stepped behind his leader, chest swelled with pride that he was going on a mission with the big guy, the boss man.

"Rescue mission my lad, get your gear and meet me top-side"

-Check back for more chapters and thanks again for reading! :D -


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, Sega or Archie Sonic Comics:**

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SEGA + Archie Sonic Comics.**

**Please R&R. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

...And into the furnace

It wasn't long before the two dogs came back with the humans briefcase and the hose. Tails gulped, his breathing quickened when the mobian's left, shutting the heavy door behind them, the vulpine again struggled feebly against his restraints.

The human took the length of green rubber and screwed one copper end to a tap in the concrete wall. Next, he grabbed the plain looking black briefcase and sat it across the room, most likely to keep it dry. The human then walked back to stand next to the scared but brave freedom fighter then took his spectacles off and cleaned them on his shirt, "S-so what's with the hose?" Tails asked.

The human didn't say a word, or even seem to notice Tails at all, instead he put his glasses back on his face and pulled a lever on the metal chair. *KA-Clink!* Tails suddenly found himself laying prone, with his head slanting towards the ground.

"What are you doing?!" yelped the twin tailed fox, the sudden movement making his heart almost jump out of his chest, "why won't you answer me?!" Tails yelled in frustration, the human was rummaging through his briefcase, pulling out a thin device, and two other objects, Tails could only imagine what they were.

"Why am I here!? Damn you! What are you doing!?" Tails had to struggle to keep the panic from rising in his voice, then the room was filled with the sound of Jazz music, trumpets and horns, even a piano. Tails was confused, but his fear was overwhelming, the human had set up a small laptop from the briefcase, and small speakers.

As the smooth, almost taunting melodies poured out from the surprisingly loud device, the human turned and smiled, "ok, let's begin!" he laughed, walking over to the restrained freedom fighter he unfurled the green army towel the human had received, and placed it over the face of the vulpine.

Tails was absolutely mortified, and he let out a terrified scream. The loud music making it all the more worse, its soothing notes mocked the panic Tails was feeling. The towel just adding to the fear, engulfing the vulpine in darkness, Tails could hear the tap for the hose being turned on, and the sound of water splashing on the concrete floor.

Next was the sensation of the icy cold-water splashing his restrained feet and legs, then up his groin and belly. The chilly water constricting his chest as the human brought the hose across Tails body, soaking the fox completely, Tails could only scream his protests.

Then the human aimed the hose at the towel covering the foxes face. Tails felt the water immediately flood and soak the towel, the freezing cold making him want to take a deep breath. However, the wet fabric of the cloth was like a sheet of plastic, as hard as the young fox tried to suck in air, it was like he was pushed face first into a rushing arctic river.

The angle of the restraining chair forcing the water up his nose, mouth and even his eye stung with the icy water. The think leather bands holding him were causing the fear and panic to skyrocket, then as soon as it started it stopped, the towel and freezing water releasing their grip on the vulpine slightly, although the wet cloth was still clinging lightly to his face Tails gasped for any air he could.

Then he was drowning again, the brave freedom fighter was frightened beyond anything he had ever felt before, the feeling of drowning, freezing and worse of all the feeling of total vulnerability. The restraints and the angle of the reclining metal chair adding to the sensation of drowning.

This continued for what seemed to the young fox like hours, the brief moments of respite the human allowed were enough time for Tails to suck in air, then scream and plead for it to stop.

In reality it was only 5 minutes, the human only stopped for more than a few seconds when Tails simultaneously defecated and urinated from fear, after which the human spent only a few moments spraying the mobian's mess off his victim and chair before continuing.

The human finally stopped for good after another 15 minutes, freezing and pleading incoherently through sobs and whimpers, Tails managed to stutter out between fits of shivering, "w-w-why ar-re y-y-you d-doing t-t-t-tthis?!"

Mister Smith pulled the wet towel off and tossed it to the floor, Tails had to fight to control his terrified sobs. The human appeared as a pink and white blur through the foxes tear filled eyes, "Why am I doing this? You're doing it to yourself, all we want is your co-operation." The human spoke flatly.

Tails blinked hard, trying to clear his eyes of tears. When he could see clearly, he saw what the human was doing. It was rummaging through the briefcase it had brought with him, "Co-operation for what?!" Tails squeaked, "That's not my concern, or in my pay grade to know ether. The boss offered you a chance to help and you said no, remember?"

"YEAH! He wants me to help him do something bad to my planet and friends! How can I say yes to that?!"

The human laughed again, "That's not my concern ether" smiling through yellow stained teeth "If anything this is free practise in my trade"

Then a glint caught Tails attention, the human had a syringe in hand, "What are you going to do to me?" the young fox whimpered, eyes again wide with abject fear.

"The boss wants you physically unharmed." Was all he said. Tails was fighting against his restraints again, terror gripping the fox as the human leaned forward, reached out and took the young foxes arm in one hand, and stuck him with the needle with the other hand.

Tails let loose a desperate scream as the substance rushed into his arm, the human chucked the empty syringe to the corner of the room. Then walked to his portable computer, "I told you, this is free practise, I may not be able to physically convince you to lend your "abilities" to my customer-" Mister smith started typing away at his laptop.

"-But after what I gave you, you might be begging to help in a bit." Tails gulped, the burning in his arm was dissipating, turning to a gentle throbbing. "What is it going to do to me? What was it?"

The human laughed again, "Lysergic acid diethylamide" Then he set the laptop back to music, but it was different then the mocking and gentle jazz tunes from earlier, it was violent sounding. The laptop was playing a video as well, old footage of human conflicts, black and white film mixed with color.

The human had set the small table in the corner of the room in front of the restraining chair, which he had set back into a sitting position, "acid? I'm going to melt?!" Tails wailed in fear, tears choking the young fox as he started sobbing again.

"Hahaha not that kind of acid, you fool" mister smith chuckled as he adjusted the head straps and other restraints holding the fox. The human walked to the heavy metal door, flicked of the light and walked out. The banging of the door closing made the vulpine start crying in earnest again.

The music and the footage playing in front of him was horrifying, the chair he was trapped in was getting uncomfortable, he was still soaked and shivering and now he was, again, injected with an unknown drug.

On the screen was unfolding a terrifying history of human on human violence.

One second there was a human, with hands cuffed behind him, with a yellow complexion and narrow eyes being yelled at by another human who looked relatively the same. When suddenly the aggressor pulled out a revolver, placed it to the other human's temple and pulled the trigger, a spurt of blood and the human slumped to the ground.

All the while, the music was blasting heavy metal beats that were completely foreign to the mobian. The human singer screaming in a beastly tone, Tails could hardly understand the words.

Next on the screen was black and white footage from a human era long past. A white human stood on a stage yelling in an odd language, constantly shooting his right arm out in a strange form of salute. Hundreds of thousands of humans were listing, cheering the deranged human on, while the short little man with black hair and tiny mustache seemed to have the same effect of the massive crowd.

Tails watched in awe and fear as the footage next was of dead humans in piles.

Humans so thin with hunger they looked like the undead. While other humans with black helmets and grey uniforms ordered them into rooms, were poison gas was pumped.

Humans in jungle fatigues, with black skin running into primitive villages, swinging machetes and hatchets, butchering young girls and boys who were the same color.

Humans in blue uniforms with white helmets beating younger humans in city wide riots. Spraying innocents with chemical spray bottles.

Humans in dirty old tranches, soaked and muddy, tired and sore, with old wooden rifles and worn out boots. Huddling together for warmth and shelter from the constant bombardment.

Black humans fighting for what Tails could only see as equal rights, beaten by white humans again with blue uniforms.

Two huge towers, inflames from an attack, showed humans leaping in desperation from impossible heights to escape the smoke and fire.

Light brown-skinned humans crowded in streets crying and enraged by senseless suicide bombers, poor old women dressed from head to foot in cloth screaming and crying in anguish at loved ones killed.

The drug was starting to work; Tails was becoming sick at the sight of all the death and senseless torment. It started to feel like he was there, the pounding metal music and screams making Tails want to run away, but he could not.

As the LSD worked its way through the young fox, he had reached his breaking point. Tails was seeing the dead on the screen appear in the corners of his sight, the leather restraints felt like there cold hands keeping him still.

Mister Smith chuckled to himself out side of the cell; it had taken less the three minutes since the injection before the mobian started screaming hysterically, two minutes less than expected. The human walked off to his quarters, contemplating what he would have for lunch. His victim's incoherent screams echoing after him as he whistled a jazzy tune, hands in pockets, grin on his lips.

**-Thanks for reading! Come back for more chapters!-**

**:D**


End file.
